Immoral Saint
by Touhou Ranfuku
Summary: Gods, God-slayers, Divine Ancestors. In the world full of supernatural beings, a few ones from another dimension find themselves there. What will they do? Love, Ambition, Power, Blood. This is the tales of them, the beings wield the tools to kill Gods. They, The Immoral Saints. A Devil who is named as a Hero and a Hero who is as greedy as a Devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

**Notes: Credit to _Feng Lengshun_, he helped me very much in this crossover. My third project, thanks for reading this.**

**No harem-stealing or harem-swapping, Godou's harem (Erica, Yuri, Liliana, Ena, Zola, Hikari, Aisha possibly Luo Hao and John Pluto Smith) remains with him. Issei's harem (Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Ophis, Kunou) remains with him.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hyoudou!"

Too late.

It was too late.

Even if I grabbed his hand, he wouldn't be able to save me.

The aftermath of our fight in the broken shop.

Half of my body had been sucked into the "orb". One mistake. One big mistake I didn't see.

"Truly, you're too dangerous, Sekiryuutei, but I need to thank you. You helped me realize my weakness... forced me to use this experiment move. Now, banish from this world! Atsusa Ratana!"

Cao Cao had ordered his orb to suck me in. So this was what Kuroka and Le Fay felt when Cao Cao tricked them in our previous battle.

Vali extended his hand, trying to catch me...

What has gone wrong?

Did karma finally catch up to my sins? For what have I done? Which sins I have committed to receive this kind of punishment!?

[You sounded like you're too innocent, partner.]

Shut up!

I'm in the middle of the sea.

Minutes ago I was with my comrades. Then Cao Cao has somehow removed me from the Underworld to this sea. His [Balance Breaker] is too troublesome, the [Atsusa Ratana] can teleport others or himself. Damn, I have to remember all of his [Longinus]'s abilities, next time I will kick your ass, Cao Cao!

But to think he was taken that much damage and still be able to teleport me to this sea, he is such a stubborn enemy.

"So, let's see. I died. Great Red, Ophis and Ddraig saved me. Then I came back. Eliminated Jabberwocky with Great Red. Almost brought down Hero Faction's leader. Now I'm here. My life is perfectly epic!"

Why I can't just have a harem then live happily with them!? Doing all the perverted acts everyday...

[Shouldn't you think about getting back to land now? Knowing you, you're most likely thinking about your fetish instead of your safety.]

Sorry for being a pervert all day!

But as you said, that's a good idea. Although I should be more careful, after all, there might be a trap waiting for me.

I fly up above the water. From here, I can't see anything but the blue color waves.

TUM!

I heard a sound of something dropping into the water.

Is it Vali? Did he also get caught when he was trying to save me? No, if it is that battle freak, I shouldn't be at ease!

Around 5 meters from where I am, a figure in black is slowly sinking. I fly up to where it is, then I just can't believe my eyes.

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan."

…

[I heard nothing. I heard nothing.]

Ophis!? Not Vali!? She teleported to the same location I'm currently at, but she didn't float on the sea surface, likely she just doesn't want to do it...

Wait a second... It's the Dragon God! The "Infinite" who was supposed to be last boss of Khaos Brigade! Why is she here!?

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be here! And why the hell did you sing that song!?"

Ophis talks to me, even though she is submerging underwater.

"The Sekiryuutei told me to follow him. That song is the chant to summon Sekiryuutei."

I did that!? I told her to follow me!? My memory didn't record something like she said! And since when that song is the chant to summon me!?

Damn it! Ddraig's mental is going to break at this point!

"No, wait a sec, Ophis, I've never told you to follow me!"

Tilting her head, she answers me with a monotone voice.

"Sekiryuutei told me to come home together with him. Or has he forgotten his promise?"

"No, Ophis. It's true that I told you to come back together with me, but not everywhere with me. I mean, you can have a normal life with me, then you don't have to follow me..."

"What do you mean? Did you mean that I, have to kill Great Red and live a normal life in Dimensional Gap?"

[You're being too complicated with her, partner.]

Then how am I supposed to explain to her!? She shouldn't be here in the first place! I don't know if this is a trap, what if she's caught by the Hero Faction!? I don't want to see them pull out something on her, again! One stupid Shalba Beelzebub is enough!

Anyway, this is not a time for argument. I lift Ophis up and put her on my back. I will protect her, this is my responsibility. Just like that time when we were in the fake dimension created by Georg.

Preparing to launch my thrusters in the back, I carefully place Ophis in the place she won't get hurt, no, screw that, Ophis won't flinch even if she is in front of my running thrusters. Now let's find an island, I can't live in the sea, I'm still living like human you know? Even though I'm not a human anymore. Is there some kind of device or trick to know where you are? Oh! The stars! Follow the … what was its name... star and you can get home!

"Ddraig, there's someone."

What?

I look at where Ophis pointed. There's a girl whose body is tiny, floating on the sea surface.

She's injured! I can see the wounds covered her entire body. Burns covers all over all over her body.

I quickly pick her up. I have to take her to the closest hospital! I can't wait until tonight, she'll die by that time the stars start to show themselves!

'The one in the middle of the sea, can you hear me?'

What? Someone is in my head? No, this is the voice came from somewhere.

'If you can, please come here, I will guide you! I want to help you!'

Then I saw, no, felt it. Something is guiding me.

Should I follow the voice? No, I don't have time to waste now, if it's the enemy, I will fight them or flight away, what I need now is the land.

I rush to the location the voice guiding me.

[Partner, you should dismiss your [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive], or we will fall into the sea because of exhaustion before getting to the land.]

But if I turn it off here, we will all fall into the sea! Ophis'power is unstable, I don't think she can teleport us all.

[No, turn it off but keep the [Scale Mail]. You should be able to do it with your new body. Remember when you turned it off after defeating Jabberwocky?]

Okay, I got it! The previous battle ate away my stamina, but I can make it with this distance!

I turn off [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive] but kept [Scale Mail]. Right, I made it while flying in the air.

"Ddraig, she woke up."

Who? The girl? Just as Ophis said, the tiny girl slowly opens her red eyes.

She speaks to me, with a voice full of fatigue and exhaustion.

"W...Who are you? You... You smell familiar..."

"Hang on! We're almost there! I'll take you to the hospital!"

[Change Sonic Booster!]

Now I'm flying in my best speed mode! The armor drops the heavy parts, only the necessaries are remained. My wings spread out, the red energy wings now doing the balancing job.

I launch myself to where the voice guiding me. The sea and wind split up because of me!

I can see the land! Just a little bit more!

"No... Don't..."

I barely hear what she said, in my mind, rescuing this poor girl is the top priority!

* * *

Northern of Philippines. The Batanes Islands.

Closer to Taiwan than Philippines, the Batanes Islands were in the between of South China Sea and Pacific Ocean.

The northernmost island of Yami was uninhabited, but currently, there was a child standing on the beach of that island.

She wasn't the natives, nor the sole human of the island. Precisely, she was not human to begin with.

Remembering the reasons why she was there. The girl closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate.

Then, for a second she felt a huge explosion of magic.

Witches like her had a special ability to feel when huge magic manifest into the mortal world.

'A [Heretic God] has appeared!?'

She was trembling, this was not what she had predicted. The beach where she standing was the closest land to the [Heretic God].

No one could oppose [Heretic Gods] except for their peers and the God-slayers, even someone like her who reached the title "Witch Queen", didn't worth a glance of them.

To them, she was just another living thing in the mortal world. Weeds, ants and the like.

If the circumstance forced her to face them, she still had her trump card, but she needed to reserve it as long as possible.

But this one, the one who possessed the magic, was not the average [Heretic God] she usually faced. Indeed, this one could be considered stronger than any of those she had encountered so far, except for her beloved King. Her past-self memories were hazy, she had forgotten most of them, still, her instinct couldn't be wrong.

Beside the huge magic, she also felt a smaller, but impressive presence next to it.

She felt this 'smaller' presence somehow could help her in her quest, she knew it!

To do great things, you must gamble with everything you got!

Followed the strange yet often effective philosophy, she called the 'smaller' presence using her magic.

She needed to be careful, the Campione, Her Eminence she was going to meet may save her from troubles, but who knew what could happen between Gods and Devil-Kings? She would use her trump card if everything went out of control.

UuuuuUUUUUU...

The sound of something flying in high speed. Like the iron birds human use to cross the vast land and ocean.

"It" was coming, bringing the Divine Ancestor she had shared her life force with, along with the [Heretic God]. Were the [Heretic God] chasing "It"?

No, she didn't feel something like that. No violent waves could be felt. No combat clashes happened. No intense atmosphere.

She wondered what kind of this [Heretic God], then a feeling rose up, a familiar feeling of [Earth]. A Mother Earth Goddess aura.

'She must be protecting her own kin.' The young girl thought.

She hoped she could negotiate with this Mother Earth Goddess in order to help her or join her in the search of her beloved King. For she was once the Mother Earth Goddess, too.

She wanted to use the "Eyes", but felt that "It" could felt wary of her, thus wouldn't listen to her nor trust her.

For the sake of her beloved King. She could not take the risk.

A few more minutes, she saw it. A red silhouette.

Looked carefully with her red eyes, she saw a winged armor moving to her, with the Divine Ancestor in "Its" hands.

The Mother Earth Goddess was on his back. The one had black hair as dark as moonless night, dressed herself in a Gothic style black and purple dress. She was clinging to the back of the red armor.

The dragon-like red armored being landed in front of her. "It" put down the Divine Ancestor, then gently let the Mother Earth Goddess jumped down from "Its" back.

"You!"

"It" called her. What did "It" want? A reward for bringing the Divine Ancestor to her sooner? She hoped "It" wouldn't see her as "Its" enemy.

But "It" wasn't a normal witch, "It" was close to her kin, a Divine Ancestor, no, higher than her. Somewhere inside "It", she could feel the presence of a Divine Being. Very, very strong Divine Being.

"It" smelt like a serpent, or rather, dragon. The same kin as her!

In this one day she met two [Earth]!

"Do you know where the closest hospital!? This girl is in bad condition!"

…

A manly voice came from the red dragon armor, asking her where "the closest hospital" were. But...

A male!? A male [Earth]!? A male dragon [Earth]!?

"Do you hear me? Do you kno-"

She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Ddraig, she's healing."

The Mother Earth Goddess opened her mouth. Her monotone voice took back the young girl from her shocking state.

Never in her life had she met a male dragon. Never.

Myth had been changed by human. When matriarchy changed into patriarchy, Mother Earth Goddesses lost their position as the idols of worship and became the wives and daughters of male Gods.

Serpent and Dragon were in the same case. Naturally, they were a part the Mother Earth Goddesses themselves, but was separated and turned into monsters which are slain by the male Gods.

But to think male dragon do exists!

The male dragon knelt down. He carefully examined the Divine Ancestor_._

He saw the wounds on her tiny body slowly begins to heal. He used his hands to put away the long, purple hair sticking on the young girl body to get a better view. Then he spoke up.

"Her healing rate is quick, but with this much wounds, I don't think she can survive. Can I use [Transfer] on her? Increasing her healing rate?"

…

"Is that so? Alright, I will do it!"

What had just happened?

Inside the male dragon, _s_he could… not hear, but feel the voice. She couldn't hear the voice but she knew she felt the Divine Being just talked to the male dragon!

Then another strange thing happened.

The male dragon rose his left hand, the green gem in his gauntlet flashed, then he touched the Divine Ancestor laying on the beach!

[Transfer!]

Huge magic power could be felt from her position. The male dragon was transferring his magic powers into Asherah, who started to heal quicker than usual multiple times.

But the way he did it wasn't normal, wasn't the one witches or magicians usually do. The divinity came from his hand was an [Authority]! An [Authority] from Gods!

Had she made a mistake? Was she being wrong that in fact there were two [Earth]?

No, how could she wrong!? The Mother Earth Goddess was truly a Goddess, but not the male dragon!

He didn't have the divine aura around him. The ones [Heretic Gods] and [Campione] possessed.

'Just... Who is he? No, WHAT is he?'

Satisfied, the male dragon let out a silent sigh. If the helmet wasn't covering his face, she could probably see his smile.

"Alright! She's safe now. Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

…

"What!? Impossible! How can this little girl be a part of Khaos Brigade!? But I have to make sure!"

HEART THUMP!

The male dragon was using some kind of magic! But she couldn't feel it, this magic, the way he used his magic was totally strange to her.

What was he planning to do with her?

"Answer me, who are you? Are you the member of Khaos Brigade?"

Khaos Brigade? What was that? She didn't belong to any faction but herself! She needed to tell him, the way he talked, the way he used his powers to save her kin, she definitely must persuade him to join hers! Just as she was about to answer, she could hear a voice speaking from within her!

'I am Guinevere, the Witch Queen of Divine Ancestor. I'm not a member of Khaos Brigade as you asked.'

!

How... But how? She wasn't answering him! The voice came from... her heart!? He used a spell to extract information from her!?

Such high-class spell! Even the Witch Queen hadn't seen any spell like this! His magic completely penetrated… no, broke, no… it bypassed her defense!

He, the male dragon, had to be a top-tier witch! This only pushed Guinevere's resolve to persuade him to help her.

"Ddraig, home."

The Mother Earth Goddess spoke. Ddraig? Was that the male dragon's name?

Guinevere remembered, Ddraig was "Dragon" in Welsh language, possibly, this male dragon was the reincarnation of the Welsh Dragon?

'Welsh Dragon... The Red One... No, that is not right, this male dragon is different.'

Guinevere remembered about a certain Divine Ancestor, just like her, but she dismissed her thought.

"No, Ophis, we can't go home now. I don't even know if we're still in our world. This world is... weird. Somehow my instinct telling me this is not our world."

She didn't know how to response to this. But she knew she needed to greet them properly.

"My name is Guinevere. And please forgive me for my late greeting, Mother Earth Goddess, as well as you, red dragon."

She sent her angelic voice to him and the Goddess, waiting for their reactions. If the worst came, she would have to use her trump card.

The male dragon opened his helmet. His brown hair was blown non-stop by the breeze of the sea.

"Oh, hi, my name is Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Ise for short. This is Ophis, she... she's my friend!"

A Mother Earth Goddess was his friend!? Why did she encounter so many shocking things today!? But when he told her, she felt he was trying to lie_—_hiding the full truth, it must be he didn't want her to know about the Mother Earth Goddess.

Guinevere looked at his brown eyes, she sensed a bit of braveness and foolish in those eyes, but weren't these two traits usually went with each other? Still_, s_he wouldn't push it today. There are more important things to do_._

Now, it was the time for the meeting between her and the Devil-King.

"Sir Ise and Madam Ophis, please forgive my insolent manner, but please leave for now. Guinevere will accompany you later."

Too late. Guinevere had been late for just a minute.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you all stay and have a friendly chat with me?"

The melodic voice, belonged to the Devil-King, spoke to everyone who currently standing on the beach.

"Welcome, Your Eminence. I, Guinevere, pay my sincere respects."

Guinevere bowed her head down and knelt down on the beach. While the Ise hadn't recovered from his shock and awe.

"Divine Ancestor, please, dispense the formalities. Let's skip the boring manners and get to the point."

The sea water gathered themselves and changing into the shape of a woman.

"What-What is happening!?"

The male dragon shouted out with surprise, it was the first time he saw sea water shaped into woman? Or it was his first time facing Devil-King? Either way, he must be scaring right now.

"A [Heretic God]? The one next to her, hm, this is my first time seeing something like you. Tell me, young one, what are you?"

Issei stood still. He couldn't bear himself not to do the opposite of what she wanted. The [Authorities] had worked on him, Guinevere thought.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, this generation's Sekiryuutei."

He answered with honesty. A nervous voice to be exact.

"Hohoho, is that so? You look strong in that armor. Sekiryuutei? "Red Dragon Emperor"? For you to call yourself with that title, you must be strong. Well, how about a duel with my underlings?"

Issei immediately step back, re-equipped his helmet and bringing his guard up while covering the Mother Earth Goddess behind him. He felt threatened from the beautiful Chinese woman before his eyes.

Guinevere quickly took up the response, tried her best to prevent the fight.

"Your Eminence! He is not your fellow God-slayers, nor a [Heretic Gods]. How is he suppose to raise his hands against you~!?"

This was getting dangerous, Campione never acted like mortal. They always sought for battle and destruction. One wrong word and she would lose two potential allies in the future.

"Then how about the [Heretic God] behind him? My blood is heating up."

Ophis tilted her head.

"Impossible. You cannot-"

"No! You don't! Leave her alone! I will fight your underlings!"

The male dragon stood up to the [King]. His nervous voice no longer existed. The red Rebel had stood up to face the King.

Even though the Devil-King had challenged Ophis, she didn't... care? Guinevere felt that the only thing in her eyes was Sir Ise.

"Ddraig..."

"Go hide somewhere, I will finish this soon, okay? And call me Ise."

The male gently placed his hands on her shoulders. The way he talked to the Mother Earth Goddess was not what the [King] and the Divine Ancestors expected. For the male dragon to treat a Goddess like his child, it was rather unbelievable.

"I, understand."

Disappeared. The Mother Earth Goddess disappeared faster than her words.

Guinevere was now panicking. One of the rare male dragons was going to have a duel with a Campione! Even though the [King] said she would use her underlings, hardly anyone could survive after facing their [Authorities].

(Beloved child. This is interesting. A male dragon? He seems hot-blooded, this Knight is taking a liking to him. Hohoho, maybe history will repeat itself? But this time, this Knight will be the one who conquers!)

'Sir Knight! Please don't labor the thought of harming him! Guinevere needs him to be with us!'

(Hahaha, do not worry. My honor shall not allow me to harm him in lowly manner! But I will enjoy my time with this male dragon in the future! This Knight will observe the red dragon!)

Knowing that she could do nothing more. Guinevere left the beach along with Asherah to not to get in the way of the clash between the male dragon and the Campione. She left the "Eyes" to observe, if things went out of control, she would plead the [King] to stop. She really needed more allies.

* * *

The Nanao Shrine.

The Hime-Miko was cleaning the rooms. It was her duty as the miko of this shrine. Her long, brown hair was waving each time she moved her slim body, she wondered herself why did she felt something big was going to happen. But the feeling was also directed on her younger sister. She hoped everything will be okay. Being involved with the Japanese [King] was already tiring for her.

Tomorrow was Sunday, what would the [King] do? She was looking for a way to closer their relationship. She didn't fully understand why, she was just... want to be with her [King] more.

Suddenly she saw it.

Hime-Miko like her possessed the Spirit Vision, allowed her to see things related to Divine Beings.

Because of her rare ability, her [King] had repelled countable enemies.

This time, she saw a dragon with red limbs and white wings, flying with an as black as night dragon next to him.

She asked herself.

'What is the meaning of this?'

"Onee-chan is thinking about Onii-sama~~! ~She thinks about him all day~! ~Then she cannot bear it anymore and rush to his side to serve him~~!"

"Hikari! Stop that! That was vulgar for a miko to singing like that!"

* * *

**Notes: **

**Issei will go OOC, the Campione-verse's nature will affect him. And OCs. I used up a lot of information in the Campione! forum to write.**

**I will try my best to balance the power level, but don't expect cannon fodders to shine. **

**We have a VS Debate topic between DxD and Campione, you can find it by searching for "Court of the Devil Kings" forum by Feng Lengshun on Fanfiction. We welcome you to discuss your opinions about the power between two verse.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

**Notes: From here, this story will contain canon-breaker. I will still use future materials to gain information though.**

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

**Arc 1: Arrival of the Immoral Saint**

**Chapter 1: Youthful Warriors part 1**

Dragons attract powerful beings, both allies and enemies. This is the unchangeable philosophy. No matter where it is.

Somehow Issei felt regret being a dragon, why couldn't he achieve his dream in a more easy way? But he had no times to waste on that thought.

Upon arrived in this world, he knew it wasn't the same world he lived in.

The natural of this world, it was full of power, or he would say, divinity.

He didn't know why he could feel it, his type is Power plus Support. The main powerhouse of team Gremory and the supporter of all circumstance, the legendary Sekiryuutei who wielded the power to kill Gods.

Now, the flow of magic, he understood them, as if they were parts of his existence. Had he evolved into Wizard type?

Issei was not good at magic and Wizard abilities. His magic reserve was small.

"You're that [Heretic God]'s champion? Or you're her subordinate?"

Her voice, what was the young girl called her, Her Eminence, liked a song, sung to Issei with the force of tiger and dragon. Put away the thought about his poor magic abilities, Issei focused himself on the enemy in front of him.

Issei knew this is not a normal enemy he had encountered so far. Strong, full of power, a heated warrior, if he could compare the beautiful woman to someone he knew, he would choose Vali Lucifer, his rival, the Hakuryuukou and legacy of the original Satans.

"She is my friend. But I shall fight your underlings with all I got, so leave her alone!"

Fear, but also excited. Issei felt like he had become a beast, a dragon, not a humanoid dragon but a real dragon. The race born from a mass of power who stood against anyone dared to challenge them.

Was this what Vali always feels?

Issei could understand more about his rival now, the thirst to test his strength, the need to unleash his tremendous power.

Peace was too boring for a mass of power like Vali, and now, like Issei himself at the present.

Or should he use the principle of the Dragons 'Live free, fight till the end'?

"Very well. To stand up against a King! To raise your hands against the pinnacle of martial Luo Hao! You have the soul of bold and spirit of brave!"

_'The root of my power of Vajra, now is the time for great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!'_

Two giants slowly manifested themselves.

Muscular bodies, cleanly shaven heads, half-naked, golden light shone from them.

They looked like the Battle Buddha statues, was this a Sacred Gear ability?

[Partner, this is not a Sacred Gear, they're the avatars of Gods and Buddha. Be careful, unlike last time with Loki, now we're alone in this world.]

His partner, the once proud and powerful Heavenly Dragon, advised him using telepathy connection.

Issei's body was shaking. A mix of emotion. He felt fear, excited, awe. On top of all, an unreasonable feeling rose up in his mind, he wanted to fight these opponents!

"I shall achieve victory!"

The red aura radiated form his armor.

"Come! Show all you got, man in armor!"

Issei entered his combat stance. He would protect Ophis, as A Heavenly Dragon, as a Hero of the Underworld!

Hero, the title he earned from the children of the Underworld. His "Oppai Dragon Show" sometimes made him embarrassed, but seeing the smiles of the innocent children, he couldn't help but accept it.

The Battle Buddha readied their stance, then the Open-Mouthed rushed to Issei!

A combo of chops, punches, rotating kicks in coming... All executed without breaks, swift and quick. It didn't let the enemy had time to grasp his skills!

[Change Star Sonic!]

His armor became slim, speed became maximum while strength decreased and shield dropped to barely protected. Issei entered the realm of God-speed, he could clearly evaded the Battle Buddha's moves like a slow-motion capturing. The training with his pal Kiba had given the result! Calculated to hit the enemy, Issei's energy wings shaped themselves into blade.

VUUUUT!

Like a flying knife, Issei slashed the Open-Mouthed with his blade wings, the damage wasn't deep, but Issei knew he got the sure-shot.

'I need to see how much defense their bodies can take first!'

The Close-Mouthed jumped in the air, intended to dive his leg toward Issei.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Increased his speed to get away from the Open-Mouthed's assault and canceled his attacks, Issei flied up over the Close-Mouthed head.

[Change Solid Impact!]

His armor became thicker in the air, his strength and shield rose up the maximum in exchange for low speed. His fists grew bigger, easily smashed anything in his sight.

"OHHHHHHH!"

Issei targeted the Close-Mouthed's head while he wasn't completely landed, he hold his hands together then combine with the gravity, executed a hammer fist upon the Close-Mouthed's head!

CRASH!

The Close-Mouthed fell down, his entire body slammed to the ground below, a crater was created, but at the same time, Issei was caught by the Open-Mouthed's right hand.

Viciously, the Open-Mouthed smacked Issei into his left hand like a thunderclap. The massive impact cracked Issei's armor. Nevertheless, when the Open-Mouthed threw Issei to the ground, his armor repaired itself.

The Close-Mouthed had moved to Issei's right, prepared to collide with his huge palms.

Instantly, Issei remembered his fight with Sairaorg, the man who fought with all his strength. His rival and comrade. The experience came from that battle reminded Issei many things.

Both the Battle Buddha launched their fists at the same time, left no room for Issei to dodge, however, Issei cocked back his fists, lowered his stance, lastly, he aimed for the right moment, then violently countered the Battle Buddha's attacks with his own fists!

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Solid Impact!]

The percussion hammers located on both his elbows maximized the damage his punches could deal!

Overpowering the Battle Buddha, Issei pushed them back, making them lose their balance for a minute. The Battle Buddha stood up, readied for the next assault. Each of their golden fists were cracked and swollen.

"Hohoho, as expected from the title "Red Dragon Emperor", you know how to create a "Live fist" and "Dead fist" situation and damaged my underlings in the process! Now! Face my martial arts!"

"Tch... Such stubborn combatants."

Before this battle, Issei had recovered some stamina from just standing on the ground. He didn't know why he could recover so fast, but this precious stamina left was the key lead him to the victory.

Changing back to [Scale Mail] was also the time the Battle Buddha advanced. Like a kung-fu movie, they attacked Issei with harmonic combo.

Straight-punches, low-hits, middle-uppercuts, high-kicks, sweeps, bashes, round-house kicks, flying-kicks, knee-strikes, elbows, backhands, rams, body-slams, right-hooks, ...

Decided to choose the most balance mode available, Issei exceeded himself to his limit. He tried to guard, countered and hit every chance he got. His Sacred Gear automatically boosted him when he needed power to fight the Battle Buddha like clockwork. Non-stop chain action, hit and got hit, the combatants exchanged their fists and legs all the time. The [Boost] sounds noised up. Sand flied up, water slapped away, tree fell down, stones crush into dusts. If an action film director was here, he would likely want to invite the three to join his newest series of blockbusters, along with Her Eminence for the eye-candy.

* * *

From afar, Guinevere watched with shock and awe. The rare male dragon fought on par with the Battle Buddha came from the [Authority] of a Campione! Through the fight, he didn't show any sign of fatigue, the more he fought, the better chance he landed direct hits.

Like a War God, the male dragon fought better as time passed. It was in his instinct? Did he break the dragon snake seal for the sake of victory? Or was he a lost Divine Ancestor?

As Guinevere was asking herself, Asherah, the Divine Ancestor who received her sharing life and boosted from the male dragon, woke up from her slumber.

She was healed, the pain stood still but she was no longer in danger, though the seal of dragon snake had been broken. It was the only way for a Divine Ancestor to fight a Campione.

"Madam Guinevere? How long has I been out of conscious?"

Despite her childish appearance, Asherah's eyes were filled with evil and murder intent.

"You have awaken. Guinevere is watching the fight of male dragon and [King]. You should watch, too."

Guinevere replied without turning her eyes from the screen, she couldn't miss a single second now.

"The male dragon? The one who saved me back there!?"

Asherah was surprise, to think a male dragon do exists, she knew nothing about that.

'His smell...'

Unconsciously, Asherah smelt her body, there was a fainted smell of him, the red dragon.

Asherah watched the fight with enthusiasm. She wanted the male dragon to win, she wanted the one who presented the [Earth] like herself to win against the [Devil King].

She didn't know that she was secretly cheering for him, the red dragon.

Ophis felt disturbed, a little bit.

* * *

Back to the fight, Issei needed to change his tactic. The longer he struggled, the closer his loss would be.

His time was running low. After the fight with Jabberwocky, the Hero Faction, Cao Cao, he felt hot and tired, his body was reaching its limit, he could last 10 minutes at best.

'Ddraig, I'm going to charge up my power. Help me store it!'

[I'm on it partner! But doing this means you won't be able to fight afterward, and you cannot repair or Boost while charging.]

'My last shot, my body can't continue any longer!'

Had his partner help him, Issei switched to the defense role. His movements slowed down, but he still insisted on dodge and guard the continuous assault.

"You have become sloppy, is this your limit? Hohoho, for someone like you to tie against me till this time, what an impressive warrior!"

Her Eminence didn't stop her graceful dance on the warfield, indeed, her moments became quicker, deadlier.

"Your power isn't normal. Is it [Authority]? I can feel huge divinity leaking from your body."

'What is [Authority]? Is it the power she using?' Asked Issei to himself. He would research about this or asked Guinevere later, that girl, she seemed to know about this world.

Distancing himself, Issei hold up for more, his charge up power wasn't enough yet and he couldn't use [Boost] when charging. He needed more energy, to focus into one more shot to defeat this superb woman's underlings.

The lightning strikes from the Battle Buddha broke his armor, bit by bits, his left face, shoulders, low abdomen had exposed. But he couldn't waste his energy to repair, he placed his bet on the last shot.

The tide was turning. Issei was at the loss side. Several cuts and bruises now visible on his exposed body, yet he still tanked the attacks. Blood came out form his lips, his entire body felt exhauted.

'Almost there... For Ophis...'

Issei whispered to himself. Yes, he was the Hero, he would stand up every time for his precious ones!

[Now!]

Immediately after heard Ddraig's word, Issei flied back a dozen of meters. The turning point now lied in his hand!

[Change Fang Blast!]

The one and only chance of the thousand to win against an opponent on par with Gods!

Losing his combat-oriental armor, Issei's magic pool now became enormous, the charged up power was ready, waiting his order to release on his enemies.

Her Eminence's instinct was sharp, she knew the male was going to use his trump card, pursued him now only result in defeat. She had ordered her underlings to stand before her, braced themselves for the impact.

Issei aimed each cannon for each Battle Buddha. The targets were locked. He could not miss them.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Dragon Blaster!]

The twin cannons discharged, painting the surrounding with red light.

The sheer power from Issei's blast shook the area, even Guinevere and Asherah could feel it from afar. The blast pushed the Battle Buddha back with great speed, they stood still, protecting their master, but not for long before completely annihilated.

The blast had destroyed the Battle Buddha, but Luo Hao suffered no harm, she had some minor burn but that's it. Her [Authority] had done the good job on protecting her.

Issei collapsed on the grassy ground. The armor dismissed, he gained no more protection. His fate now lied within others' hands. 'At least I defeat them'.

"Rias... Everyone... Ophis..."

He lost his conscious.

* * *

The Mother Earth Goddess reappeared, she stood next to the male.

"Ise."

She called out his name with her trademark monotone voice, but he didn't hear, or he couldn't hear.

Ophis sit by his side. She didn't moved. She was just there. The only things in her head were the current generation's Heavenly Dragons and the fall of Great Red.

"Your champion has fallen, like a brave warrior. He even managed to vanquish my underlings, you should be proud of him, [Heretic God]."

Ophis didn't care. Nothing mattered to her except for him and her rival.

"As promised, I'll leave you alone. But next time, I will defeat you and take your champion in as my disciple! He is a rouge diamond, but with my martial arts, I will shape him into a great warrior! His name will be recorded into history, along with my name as his Master!"

…

No reactions came from the Mother Earth Goddess. She simply ignored them all.

'I don't like seeing Ise gets harmed.'

Ophis whispered to herself. But why? It had been over thousands and thousands years, why now? Why did she feel concern about Ise? Was it just about his abnormal growth?

Guinevere reappeared in front of her, along with Asherah.

"Her Eminence, that was a great fight."

"Of course, I had my joyful moment today, now, shall we continue with what we should?"

* * *

"Ddraig?"

I wake up finding myself in the white room, where once my senpai were here.

[Partner, you won, but lost your conscious in the end.]

"Is that so?"

I won, huh, but will Ophis be harmed by that woman? I hope she kept her promise. And Ophis, she won't get any wound even if she was attacked, I guess.

[This world, this dimension, unlike our universe. In here, I'm healed faster every second.]

"What do you mean?"

[Partner, I have spent most of my strength to attach your soul to the armor. I should have slept now, but, have a look, I'm totally fine. The tiredness and fatigue are erased. And you, after the fight with Cao Cao, you shouldn't have been able to continue fighting, but you managed to defeat a superb enemy.]

"Yeah, I see, about that. Ddraig, did you hear what she said? The [Authority]?"

[I don't know. It would be some kind of super power in this world. Regardless, partner, what are your plan? Do you want to come back?]

"What!? Of course yes! How could I abandon my love!?"

Yes! Rias, the girl I love, I will never leave her! Her oppai! Everyone's oppai!

[I think you should learn about this world first, try asking these guys. I need to sleep to fully recover my strength.]

"Wait! Ddraig! Who!?"

I'm forced to close my eyes because of the light. Seriously, give me a break! This is just awfully seems like a guy about to awake in movies!

* * *

Guinevere was looking at the male dragon, or she should say his name: Hyoudou Issei.

'He's a Japanese? But I have never heard about a title "Red Dragon Emperor". Ddraig, Y Ddraig Goch, Madam Ophis called him Ddraig. He has something to do with that name.'

He was about to wake up. Guinevere had prepared for him. She would persuade he to join her faction. His power would be a great asset to further her plan.

And the Mother Earth Goddess...

She didn't say anything. She was there, sitting beside him. Guinevere had thought about getting information from her, but her divinity, it was too high, too huge, even on par with the Holy Grail. Guinevere wanted to be careful as much as she could, she believed with her Sir Knight, she could be saved, but it wasn't a smart choice. So she chose to wait for when he woke up.

Guinevere didn't really understand why Sir Ise fought in Ophis' place. If the Mother Earth Goddess was the one fighting, Her Eminence could very well be … lost, thus, allowed them to gain the upper-hand.

"Ugh, where am I? Ophis!?"

Issei woke up seeing Ophis climbing on his body.

"Ise, wake up. How do you feel?"

Rubbing his temple, Issei opened and closed his eyes multiple times, perhaps he hadn't taken out all the fatigue.

"I'm okay, what's about you? Are you alright?"

"I, okay."

Ophis answered him using her monotone voice.

"Guinevere couldn't stop Her Eminence's intention, please forgive her."

Issei replied her.

"It's okay. I'm alright now. But can I ask you, where am I? And what is [Authority]?"

"We're currently at one of Guinevere's hideouts. About the [Authority], it is the power of [Heretic Gods] usurped by human who later becomes [Campione], the God-slayers."

In a comical way, Guinevere could see Issei's jaw was dropping. He had fought a Campione and survived, why should he feel too shocking about it?

Guinevere gave Issei a cup of water, then waited for him to drink down. She continued.

"Sir Ise, what are you, Guinevere means, she wants to know who you are, why do you have [Authorities] in your body, despite not being a [Heretic Gods] or [Campione]?"

Guinevere had re-checked Ise, twice, not a God, nor God-slayer. But he did have [Authorities], she couldn't be wrong with her conclusion.

"[Authorities]? No, those, they're not [Authorities]. Look, this is my power."

A red gauntlet manifested on his left arm, it covered his arm up to the elbow.

"I'm not from this world, I mean, I'm from another world. This is a [Sacred Gear], a special tool God in the Bible gives human, they have various abilities. Mine called [Boosted Gear], it can double my power each 10 seconds."

"Ise, is not a human. Ise is a dragon. Like me, like him, Great Red."

To her surprise, The Mother Earth Goddess talked with Guinevere.

'So Sir Ise is very important to Madam Ophis. I must treat her with great respect. And Great Red? If Sir Ise is "Red Dragon Emperor", then this Great Red...'

"About that, yeah, you can view me as a dragon, partially, I guess."

Guinevere would ask about "Great Red" later, to her, the name was so fishy. For two powerful dragons to call another dragon with the fancy name "Great Red".

"But if it can just double Sir Ise's power each 10 seconds, then what was the armor Sir Ise wear on the battlefield? And Guinevere certainly could feel that Sir Ise used his [Authorities]!"

It had to be it! Sir Ise could somehow use the powers on par with [Heretic Gods] and [Campione], thus allowed him to hold his own against them.

"Oh, you see, because my Sacred Gear isn't a normal one, it is one of the 13 [Longinus], the weapons that can kill Gods. The ability to double the user's power belongs to a Sacred Gear named [Twice Critical]. This, my [Boosted Gear] can double my power each 10 seconds without limit, the only restriction is how much [Boost] my body can hold."

!

Double one's power without limit!? That ability seemed simple at first but was quite terrifying if looked carefully!

'So, if Sir Ise trains his body hard, he can hold enough power to slay Gods!?'

"The armor, it is the [Scale Mail], I gained it when my Sacred Gear reached [Balance Breaker], each Sacred Gear has its own [Balance Breaker], the ultimate power Sacred Gear can have. My armor allows me to fight better, in that state, I can [Boost] freely without waiting for 10 seconds."

'10 seconds, so the longer Sir Ise on the battlefield, the harder effort to take him down. And in his armor, he can boost without limit... Sir Ise has the power, or rather, the tool to kill Gods, on top of that he's not God-slayer nor [Steel]. He's a dragon! A male dragon!'

Guinevere was feeling unease, it was her first time interact with a male dragon who could understand and communicate with her using language. Her heart missed some beats, what was this strange feeling?

'So he isn't that certain Divine Ancestor...'

(Hohoho, beloved child, you're cute when you think about him, the male dragon.)

Sir Knight! Please don't tease Guinevere like that!

Suppressing her strange feeling, Guinevere told Issei.

"Sir Ise, Guinevere has a request to make! She wants Sir Ise to join her on her quest to wake up the King of the End!"

"King of the End? Who is he?"

Issei had a face with question mark after hearing that.

"He is very important to Guinevere. She promises Guinevere will be in favored of Sir Ise if he decides to help her."

"Well, the only thing I wanna do right now is get back to my world as quick as possible."

"Home."

"Guinevere will help Sir Ise and Madam Ophis with all her heart! But she needs Sir Ise to help her first."

Sratching his head, Issei answered Guinevere.

"That's okay, I guess."

"Thank you so much, Sir Ise! Now, please rest, Guinevere will have things to discuss with Sir Ise later."

Finished her talk, Guinevere left the room, about the Mother Earth Goddess, she would deal with her, but not now, not until she gained Sir Ise's trust.

* * *

"So, you mean that Dragon is [Serpent]? I can see the similarity between them, but, to think [Serpent] and the damsel in distress are the same one. I didn't know anything about this."

Issei found it too unbelievable, who knew that the legends and tales he had heard were all changed? These "Heroes", turned out they weren't what he was once admired.

'It's unfair. The [Serpent] was enslaved by violent force.'

"That's why I hate them, Sekiryuutei, they, the God-slayer, they're all deserved to die!"

Asherah told him while teaching basic mythologies to Issei. Madam Guinevere had ordered her to help him, as a Dragon, his talent in magic was very high, along with his [Longinus], he would be a great powerhouse to them.

"Wow, wow, calm down. You shouldn't have such thought."

Issei tried to break it down. He didn't want to see anyone burned in hatred. Especially this young girl, er, maybe not so young, he glanced at Ophis before returning to face Asherah.

Ophis was playing with her black snakes, one big snake behind her back so she could lean on, smaller snakes crawled around, amusing Ophis. Her powers were more stable at the moment, unlike last time, Ophis confident that she wouldn't hit anyone by accident.

Issei glad he stopped Ophis's speech, "Impossible, you cannot defeat me.". Yes, it was impossible to defeat this "Infinite", but her powers were unstable, and Issei himself didn't want to stand there idly watching Ophis fight.

"Why!? They're the sinful ones, why must Mother Earth Goddess like us be obeyed to them because human discarded matriarchy!?"

Asherah threw her tantrum, after learning that Issei was the Sekiryuutei, she had insisted called him by that title, he felt a bit weird but didn't mind too much.

"Asherah, I was once a human, too. Back there, I, I was a pathetic human, I had no power, I didn't know about supernatural world. You know what, you can't judge people by seeing them in one aspect, there are good people, there are bad people. About the things in mythologies, I don't know how to fix it, I wasn't there, but I know the future is still ahead, we can make it real. When the Mother Earth Goddess is no longer enslaved by [Steel]."

Asherah looked at Issei, these words he just told her, was it a lie? Was it just to comfort her?

"H-How can we do it!? We can't never change the mythologies!"

"If human, a race that minor to Gods, can change theirs, then why we can't? Why not start with writing books about the Mother Earth Goddess? People will read it, then long, long after that, they will continue to tell their children, soon, what was once a book will become legends, and legends will become mythologies."

Issei thought it was a good plan, at least that what he could make it. Should he had been more intelligent, he would do something bigger, easier to persuade the young girl. Hatred didn't suit her. He didn't want to see a child (okay, maybe not a child) live in her hatred mind all the time.

Asherah couldn't pick a word to counter Issei, she continued to teach him about magic.

"Sekiryuutei, please focus, with the [Earth]'s traits, you're a high-class witch, Divine Ancestors like us can control magic like control our limbs, should you put your heart into it, you can master all the magic in no time."

Issei was not a Wizard type, he always knew it, he couldn't remember all the spell words, they were hard to read, and hard to speak out loud. The demonic power, on the other hand, was too low for him...

'My combat style is rush in and beat them down. Now I have to take advantage of my [Earth]'s traits. More works in waiting, haizz... But... Is demonic power and the magic reserve [Earth] has are similar to each others?'

"Asherah, I think I can start with something easier?"

Asherah took up a moment to think, then she answered him.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's start with defense magic. Defense magic has many types, the most basic ones are creating a barrier before you, a shield to guard you. It will break after take the damage equal to its energy."

Asherah demonstrated for Issei, she put up her hand and the shield automatically appeared.

"See? Now do the same, Sekiryuutei."

Issei put his hand up, wasn't this like when he learned Devil magic? He would give it a try, hopefully he wouldn't disappoint the young girl.

Ophis watched Issei. With amused.

The barrier appeared before Issei, he could feel it, just a thought, and the magic reached to his desire.

'Sweet! I can do magic easier! Akeno and Rossweisee-san will be awe when I return!'

Practicing a bit more, Issei now had basic magic at his disposal. Spells like enhanced his muscle, his jumping, flying, hiding his presence, creating plain clothes, etc

'So I have high demonic pool to use! I don't have to rely on Bishop too much.. Wait, can I do promotion without using Triana?'

Issei would test difficult level magic later. As Guinevere had interrupted his learning session to give him his first mission: Escort Asherah to Japan.

A long journey awaited the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

Somewhere among the peaceful islands of Africa.

It was afternoon, the people was walking back to their home, a long day of work was over.

To the north of the small village, there were 4 people, they weren't supposed to be here.

The man with the eye-patch was training with his strange spear, a long, beautiful spear. He stabbed, slashed, spun the spear in the air with great skills, if careless looked at him, people would think that he was a master of lance user, or a descendant of a famous spear user.

From the small house, another man walked out, he had only one arm, and his leg was injured, nevertheless, he asked the training man with tired voice.

"What will we do now?"

"How is the condition?"

"Leonardo is still sleeping, he has been broken down. His mental state is unstable. I don't think he can go out for the battlefield right now. Heracles is mediating, he said he wanted to attain the next level of his Sacred Gear."

"I'm not only asking about Leonardo and Heracles."

Cao Cao had stopped his training sessions, he needed to know about his team's condition. No leader could guide his team without such requirements.

"Me? I'm fine, just a bit more tired to do magic with one arm only."

Cao Cao looked back at his friend and comrade, the hero descendant silently shed a tear in his heart. Had he been more careful, had he been less arrogant, things wouldn't have to be like this.

A week had passed since Georg used his [Balance Breaker] to teleport Cao Cao, Heracles, himself and Leonardo to this dimension. Cao Cao was the one who banished Sekiryuutei, but he didn't have enough strength to maintain [Balance Breaker] and escape. Now spending his time to shape his powers, Cao Cao realized he or his Hero Faction couldn't fight against Supernatural beings with them only being human, they didn't have enough units as well as tools, equipments, he needed to become someone, something stronger than human, this body of his was too fragile, he couldn't stand up after one hit by the enemies.

'Then again, what is the point of slaying supernatural beings but our own existent aren't human at the first place?'

At least they still had their Sacred Gears, the only available weapons to slay Gods and Satans. Still, he knew Sakra wouldn't let him get out of this mess without pursuit.

"Cao Cao, about the rumor..."

"Yeah, I'll investigate it tonight. This can be served as a chance to test my new powers."

"Should Heracles go with you? He has been completely recovered."

"No, we need him to guard this place. If both of us go then how would you defense yourself and Leonardo without effectively?"

Lately, it had been said that, by the local residents, a strange silhouette had been walking in the forest, then shot down any men in sight, the wild animals were also hunted down, their corpses were left back with only useless viscera, the rest wasn't found.

Even though this wasn't his born dimension, Cao Cao still wanted to to something, he thought that this strange pheromone was related to supernatural. This world, it was full of "power", or he would say "magical power". The feeling when he injected his "Ki" into his spear made him know it. Nevertheless, tonight he would go hunt down the pheromone, it was the duty of the hero to protect human and slay supernatural beings.

Night.

Cold, the air was dry, clearly this air wasn't normal, Cao Cao slowly strolled into the forest. Georg were at home, he needed someone he trusted to protect and took care of Leonaldo, but Georg also played a support role. He had placed a spell on Cao Cao, if things got dangerous, Cao Cao would be teleported immediately and the whole group would runaway.

Heracles was patrolling around the neighborhood, he would report if something happened. After the fight with Bael, Heracles had changed. He no longer looked down on others, and he trained himself, both mind and body non-stop, just like Cao Cao himself.

'I have to do something for Heracles, his Sacred Gear is powerful, but it is not a [Longinus], he would need more powers, the [Chaos Break], is no longer has its usefulness.'

The moon tonight was shining brightly, Cao Cao lightly tapped his spear on his shoulder. The culprit was close, he had to study it. But not for long before his turn to do that.

An arrow was shot. Flying through the forest to pierced Cao Cao's head.

CLANK!

Cao Cao used his spear to slash it, but the impact was strong, this wasn't an arrow shot by normal hunter, or a military trained soldier. Indeed, this strength the arrow contained was on par with Heracles.

Whoops!

The sound of shooting arrow, this time was one, but two, three, four, six arrows!

'There isn't one enemy?'

Cao Cao asked himself while dodging, blocking and repelled the arrows. His body wasn't fully recovered, he had to calculate his moves, or else he would lose.

"How strange, for a human to evade death many times."

From the deep of the forest, a lovely, high pitch voice was heard.

"Come out here, I would like to have a chat with you."

Cao Cao needed to get close to his enemies, there was one, he sure of it, and this one had the power to shoot many strong arrows at the same time, not normal arrows but magical ones. If his spear wasn't a [Longinus], it should be smashed by now.

Silent.

Then a chant, spoke out by the high pitch voice, could be heard.

_'Oh Calydonian that day! Hunt them down! Extract revenge on those who wounds you!'_

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

A huge, black fur boar ran out of the forest, intent to crash Cao Cao, it was 10-odd meters high, the dense fur could be seen from where Cao Cao was standing.

Dodged the black boar by barely last second, Cao Cao slashed at its legs, causing it to fall down, but didn't stood still for long.

ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Hurt by a mortal weapon, the black boar wanted to revenge, it jumped into the air, using the gravity and its weigh to crush the mortal below it!

'This isn't a normal beast, I will go out all to deal with this, then use [Balance Breaker] against its master.'

Cao Cao didn't move from his position, instead he lowed his center, waiting for the right moment when the black boar fell down on his, Cao Cao stabbed its throat and took advantage of its weigh to shoulder-throw it!

_'O Light! Illuminate! Burn all the Gods!'_

Didn't let the black boar get a chance to escape, Cao Cao used his [Longinus]'s light attack to completely destroy its head!

The light shone from the spear, the black boar couldn't scream the last breath, it was destroyed by the spear Cao Cao was holding.

"Interesting, a human like you can kill my minion."

The culprit came out, this male human had gotten her interested. She was young, her appearance was close to a 17 years old model, her silvery-white hair swayed each times she step closer to Cao Cao.

"Do tell me your name, Lancer."

"Didn't you just give me a name? How about you? You're not human, I can tell from the aura you're spreading around."

Not a Devil, close to an Angel, but higher, if Cao Cao could utter a title, he would use...

"I am Atalanta! Goddess of the Hunt! Your abilities have caught my interested! Why don't we play a hunting game? Let's see who can hunt down more animals, your spear or my arrows!"

A Goddess!

Cao Cao wasn't expecting this, but, to call this woman a Goddess, he felt somewhat weird in his heart. This Goddess's aura was strong, but didn't close to what he had tasted when he fought the Heavenly Dragons, or Sun Wu Kong.

"To call yourself a Goddess, what a joke, but that doesn't matter. Come, be Gods, Goddesses or Satans, I will kill all you abomination."

Challenging a Goddess who he just had a faintest idea about, but this pressure, he felt he can do it! Cao Cao had learned more, trained more, now it is the time for he to test his new powers. His very first victim would be this "Self-proclaim Goddess" as she called herself. It was the duty of Hero to vanquish all supernatural beings!

Human gives birth to heroes, and heroes will triumph over supernatural!

"You dared to challenge a Goddess! Such blasphemy you!"

Her aura was increasing to a whole new level, however, Cao Cao didn't fade. He would fight this Goddess and achieved victory! He would show her human isn't the weak!

"Let's see if you're a real Goddess, tell you this, I've faced worst."

[Balance Breaker].

His spear shone, the entire area was painted white, like a second sun had rose up, a calm moment before dead night. The seven orbs rotated around Cao Cao, ready to receive his orders at any times.

"Indeed, for a mortal to weird that weapon, a weapon to kill Gods. But you're not a monarch, truly interesting!"

'Monarch? What is she talking about? Looks like I have more things to do after this.'

"Let me use your skin as an offer to Artemis!"

Atalanta drew her silver bow, from her hand, 3 arrows were there, but the moment she released it, the 3 arrows become 9! The arrows cut through the air, heading themselves to Cao Cao.

"Too bad, you're a woman, Goddess but also a woman, and you're using weapon to fight against me, have you used bare hands, your chances likely would increase, a little bit. Let the dance begins, Chatsuka Ratana, Mala Nitana, Itsutei Ratana. "

Ordering his orbs to break the closest arrows to his, while the rest were sent back to the shooter, also, Atalanta could feel some of her moments had been sealed off.

"What!? What is this powers!?"

"I have trained harder than usual, my feeling, my desire to slay all of you. My spear reacts to it and gain me this very powers. Be happy you're the first to taste it."

Some arrows pierced through her body, she couldn't dodge it all.

"Ho, so my Itsutei Ratana can't completely seal off your moments and abilities, despite the upgrades it got. Good, very good! You truly live up to the title of Goddess!"

His Balance Breaker could be countered when the opponents reached certain level, but Cao Cao had upgraded it, his Balance Breaker would continue to affect the stronger ones, at smaller scales.

Cao Cao closed the distance between him and Atalanta, he wanted to fight head on, fighting a low-level (?) Goddess is fun, he would enjoy this moment to slay a supernatural being.

Atalanta didn't know it, just a hour ago she was in the forest, hunting animals to offer to her Artemis, she wanted to revive her, to extract revenge against the hated Devil-King who slayed her Artemis, but now, this man, he was cornering her. With his unoriginal weapon, she didn't expect to face a weapon to kill Gods, and she had covered her aura, there was no Devil-King here. Well, maybe shooting down male could attract attention, but this, this situation she was in is too bad for her.

Her bow cracked more each time she blocked Cao Cao's spear, the orbs continued to assault her non-stop, even when she distanced herself from him and shot, the arrows were still broken, finally at the six clash, her bow was destroyed, Cao Cao was close to stab her, but she had pushed him back several meters, even with her moments were restraint.

Atalanta became panic, her favorite silver bow, the bow given to her by Artemis was broken! She did get angry, but the panic part was more, since when normal human can fight against Gods? She wasn't a full God, an aspect of Artemis, but her powers didn't fully recover, had she had 3 months more, she wouldn't fear this human. The Divinity protecting her didn't work against his tools.

"Hm, so it is your end. Well, have any more moves? Can you summon two black boar at the same time?"

_'Oh branch of life, fire up and end this life before my eyes!'_

A branch appeared, it was lifted on fire, at the same time Cao Cao felt his life was being cut down.

"That branch, it is the branch of life? The one killed Meleager!?"

"Impressive! You can tell it just by looking! You are far too dangerous, I will retreat now, but your name, Lancer, shall be remembered by me, as the one who cornered me without being a Devil-King!"

Atalanta ran back to the forest, but she did leave something back for Cao Cao. A flock of hunter hounds, each one was as big as a full grown tiger, 20 of them were blocking Cao Cao, protecting their master. But Cao Cao had the counter move right after that, the warriors had manifested, they intercepted the hounds, blocking, slashing while Cao Cao used the orbs.

Atalanta had run deep into the forest, the branch would burn after 1 hour, the male would die.

STAB

"How... How did you...?"

"Atsusa Ratana, it can teleport me to anywhere. You lose the moment you step into the forest. You didn't know every of my abilities, so am I, the point is, you could have cut down the branch or increased the power of fire, you didn't, it's your loss."

Cao Cao executed his stabbing combo, quickly targeted Atalanta vital points. Then he chanted the attack he used to test Ophis but failed.

The light shone again from the spear, illuminating Atalanta in it.

"Hahaha, to think I lost against you, Lancer. Very well! Very well! I will remember this! This, have my eyes! I couldn't use it because I want to offer to Artemis, but for now, use it! Use it and become stronger!"

Atalanta turned into dust.

'It seems she wasn't a Goddess, or else she would have put up a better fight.'

Cao Cao took a break, her hounds had been vanished, then he felt a power was being injected into him.

"Cao Cao!? Are you okay!? I heard a loud sound earlier."

Heracles had run to Cao Cao's place, even he was told that he should patrol the neighborhood.

Cao Cao couldn't open his mouth to answer, he felt tired, and pain, so intense. His body...

Cao Cao collapsed.

He didn't know, far from his position, a magi was there, he had been assigned to visual and investigate the circumstance of this area.

The young magi was trembling in fear, it was his first mission. He had hoped that what he would do was just take a look at the forest, find some kind of Divine Beast, then report back to the HQ, they will send Great Knights or a [Campione] to deal with it. But what he had seen was too much for him, first a [Heretic God] then seeing a human defeating said [Heretic God] so easily, the human had no bleed, he looked a little tired but that was it. For once he thought the man was a secret [Campione], because only the [King] and their peers can fight against the [Heretic Gods]. But , his magic was running all the time.

"It's me HQ, have you seen the footage?"

"Ah, yes, please return. To think such a being like he exist. Don't contact him for now, we need a meeting to discuss about this matter."

The young magi breathed out lightly, his job was done. He didn't have to contact the male and persuade him to join the association. Quickly leaving the scene, the magi returned to his HQ.

* * *

**Notes: Feel free to discuss at my topic, you can find the link in my profile. Atalanta was treated as canon fodder, so, Cao Cao slayed her.**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Youthful Warriors part 2**

To Hyoudou Issei, experiencing a same 'country' he lived in his world wasn't something he had hoped for.

He was walking in the peaceful town close to a mountain.

Alternative universe, Issei knew a little about it, somewhere among the "Same universe, different world" line.

'This world, the other world, its "Japan", isn't any different from my world. Save the magical parts.'

A world where Gods weren't from pantheon but escaped from mythologies formed by none other than human. A world where God-slayers existed, the beings on par with Gods. A world without Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. A world without Sacred Gear.

'Luckily I have no my alternative-self here. I don't know how to deal with him if I do have one.'

Then he thought up something.

'Ddraig, you were a God, right? Do you think in this world somewhere there's another you?'

The Welsh Dragon. Back in Issei's homeworld, he was on par with God of the Bible, it's understandable if the other him here was a God, too.

[No, I don't think so. We Dragons were born from a mass of power. We were on par with God, but no one called us Gods. Just think it like we're god-like dragons.]

'So it is like that, huh?'

Issei recalled his home, the peaceful town, basically, this world was completely the same world he lived in, with a change of supernatural system. He had wandered around here for two or three days.

Sleeping or common living activities weren't real issues to Issei.

'Gods, and Campione, or God-slayers, Devil-King, the one who kill Gods and takes their powers.'

Remembering the lectures he got from Asherah and Guinevere, Issei felt tired in his heart. As a dragon, he will always draw powerful beings, sooner or later, he would encounter them. Gods and God-slayers, both titles scared Issei. He didn't want to fight everyday, it was better if they were all his allies. And being girls.

'The "Devil-King" title belongs to the Campione. They don't have real Satan here.'

Issei had thought maybe he could contact the Devil, but they didn't exist. Thankfully his 8 chess pieces, 4 Mutated and 4 Pawn, were still be able to use. They were the great powers he needed, without them, his [Scale Mail] would be a lot weaker than usual.

Then again, friends or foes weren't Issei's place to choose. The Chinese woman he had met earlier also was one of them God-slayers, and she didn't really 'friendly' in Issei's term.

'A battle maniac, a female version of that Vali. I have to stabilize True Queen faster, start with the Bishop.'

"Ise, what is that place?"

Ophis, the Dragon God asked him. She was following him since he came to "Japan". Even though he told her not to do that, she didn't listen to him, maybe he didn't have the right to make her? No, mainly because he couldn't make her. How was Issei supposed to talk a Dragon God represents [Infinite] to do what he wanted? The same God in her weakened form was still stronger than his partner in prime?

"It's a fast food restaurant. You hungry?"

A small, typical fast food chain restaurant, the one that could be seen anywhere over Japan.

"I, want to eat the brown, green and yellow thing."

The Dragon God pointed her slim finger at the advertise poster.

"Ophis, you mean the hamburger? You haven't eaten hamburger before?"

"That's a hamburger? Ise, give me."

Now the troublesome part had come.

Issei didn't take any money with him, he had eaten enough food for his stomach on the journey to Japan, it was just around 5 hours ago. He hadn't felt hungry, but Ophis was hungry? He clearly remembered Ophis had eaten a lot when she was on the airplane.

Issei had to somehow find a quick-cash job, he hoped there will be some working site nearby.

"Ise, hamburger."

"Alright, wait for a bit, okay? I don't have money to buy for you but I'll make them."

Had he taken a part of his huge bank account back in his world, he wouldn't have to worry about these things. The money he got from his shows. Issei felt a little embarrassed when he thought to that part. But he did get lots of cash in his account!

"Money? You mean the paper people use trade with each others?"

"Ugh, yes?"

"I have plenty."

The magic circle flashed on Ophis palm, then a huge stack of money, mostly U.S.A dollar and Euro.

"Ophis!? How did you...?"

"Cao Cao and they gave me, I sometimes burn it to erase the boringness, they were good to burn, even though the smell was not so nice."

Issei hit his face with his palm, the Infinite Dragon God burned money!? For Lucifer's sake, how much had she burned!?

'Wait... I have just prayed to Rias' brother.'

That aside, Issei could understand how Cao Cao and Khaos Brigade felt, to 'please' this Dragon God.

"Alright, give me that, I'll buy you hamburger."

"Ise, when you burn the money, you will feel that the whole world is kneeing before you."

'It's not her money anyway. And what's that kind of explanation!?'

Issei held Ophis hand and walked into the fast food restaurant, he hoped they will accept the foreign money. The young shopkeeper had given various dished for them to choose.

After picking up the order, Issei sat with Ophis in the corner.

"I, like hamburger." Ophis said after biting it.

"Glad you like the food."

Issei smiled at Ophis, like a father seeing his child enjoying a mundane thing in life. Ophis could have eaten hamburger before, but she was alone in the Dimensional Gap and didn't know the name? How long had she created Khaos Brigade? They didn't have hamburgers to provide Ophis? Did they?

Issei let the questions slide away and started eating his picked dish. He had ordered two hamburgers, a hotdog, two salad bowls (good child must eat vegetable!), French Fries, crispy chicken and spaghetti, a small box of ice-cream for desert. Not a really healthy meal, Issei thought.

'Well, better spend the money before Ophis gets bored and tells me to burn them.'

Issei felt curious at what Cao Cao and the Khaos Brigade had to do when the Dragon God asked them for money, only to burn them.

'Gold and other jewels might be harder to burn.'

Ophis had started eating hotdog, Issei looked at her a bit then continued on his plate.

'Speaking of which, what are they doing at this time I wonder?'

On the airplane to Japan, Issei had met Lu Ying Hua, the disciple of Luo Hao, one of the Campione he fought days ago, Lu Ying Hua told him that his master desired to have Issei as her disciple, too. Issei didn't know how to respond, but the young Chinese kept shaking his hands and muttered 'I have gained an ally!', 'Master will reduce her times to harshly make up training sessions for me!', 'We will go back-to-back training together just like Kung-Fu Hustle!'

'You didn't know! Having one disciple is bad for a master like her. As the pinnacle of martial art realm, she should have hundred of disciples under her discipline. But, she only chooses who have the talent, just like you.'

Was the beautiful Campione that harsh? Were her training sessions as hardcore and wild as Tannin? Issei didn't want to know, but one thing for sure, he couldn't return to his world if he was stuck being her disciple. Rias wouldn't want he trapped under other female's control. Then he would have to fight her like in a movie: The disciple only graduates if he defeats his master, right? Fighting against her was hard, and that was her underlings, not herself. Not to mention her being a God-slayer. Who knew how many [Authorities] she had over many years.

Issei had no knowledge about martial arts. The closest thing he knew was the touki. Sairaorg Bael attained it after a long training. That kind of power was dangerous, it could block anything, including Light element which is the Devil's weakness.

Issei would do everything he could to avoid becoming Luo Hao's disciple. Then he thought, if he could train under a martial art master like Luo Hao, his [Rook] would become better, along with the [Knight]. Using martial arts instead of brute force would help him reducing wasted stamina on unnecessary moves, allowed him to use [Knight] with lesser chance getting hit and [Rook] with more lethal attacks. Maybe he would invent new moves? Just like his time back in the mountain of Gremory territory.

Issei couldn't choose, should he be her disciple, gain new techniques then get back to his home? Then his times for oppai would be reduced! And the memories of "Alone in the mountain" came to his mind. But he invented [Bilingual] due to that harsh training.

What if... This time he reached the power he always wanted?

Issei ate his spaghetti along with salad, continued his train of thought.

'But what is my purpose here? Wandering around?'

Guinevere told Issei to help and protect Asherah, but when they came to the land, Asherah told Issei to get to this town and wait for her contact, he would be needed but not for now.

'That young girl, if I can erase her hatred...'

Issei didn't want to see a young girl (?) like Asherah to be obsessed with killing and destroying, she should be living happily in Issei's eyes. He had to think or make up something for her.

'Their purpose in Japan, they didn't tell me.'

"Ise, ice cream."

"No, eat your salad first."

'Taking care of this Dragon God is hard.' Issei signed, he couldn't bring himself to hate Ophis, despite her inhuman reactions toward things she didn't know. After all, this was the innocent powerful Infinite used by bad people.

Issei dreamed about Rias oppai, he had been sleeping without girls beside him (minus Ophis, she was sleeping in the same bed with him, like a dead person in her confine). He hoped he could make this mission faster so he can return. After all, he had gotten used to sleep with girls by his side. And touching them, and hugging them like his pillows. Lovely living pillows. He was spoiled, too much.

A man in his mid-twenty in sloppy suit came in, he ordered a drink, then walked to Issei's desk.

'I was discovered!?'

Issei held his breathe, prepared to escape if necessary.

"I, don't really like salad, like, ice cream more."

"Ophis!"

And that got to blow up their covers.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Issei could feel the man's carefulness. He talked with a calm voice, but within his heart, small disorder beats could be felt.

'Must be because of Ophis, these people can feel her presence or divinity what.'

Guinevere had told him about Japan's History Complication Committee. The obstacle magic association on her way to find her King.

'I hope we can have a civil conversation, it would be better if Rias was here. I must try to avoid relying on violent at most.'

The young man sit next to Issei, facing the ice cream eating Ophis.

"My name is Touma Amakasu, nice to meet you."

"I am Hyoudou Issei, and this is Ophis."

"Hi."

After giving a plain introduction, Ophis continued to eat her ice cream, the box was quickly empty.

"Ise, buy me more."

"As long as you finish up your salad."

Ophis tensed up a bit, but she immediately followed Issei's words, slowly used the fork to eat her share of salad.

Touma Amakasu did show his surprise, but he discarded it as quick as the wind blew over the tree.

"Hyoudou-san, would you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

"Please go on."

Issei thought, this young man wanted to do something with them, if he wanted to harm Ophis then Issei would fight to the end.

The man was silent for some seconds, before continued to speak.

"Can you please don't destroy everything too much? We don't have enough time to clear up all you know."

What? Issei would never do something like that! His time back in the promotion test was bad for his memory.

"Of course not! We just wander around, we won't do something like that, I promise."

Then what about Asherah and Guinevere? Well, Issei would deal with it later, somehow, if they ever ordered he to break something.

Touma Amakasu stopped for a minute, then stood up, he bowed his head to Issei and Ophis.

"Thank you very much. We do appreciate it."

Issei also stood up and returned the same manner to Touma Amakasu.

"We promise."

Touma Amakasu exited the restaurant after that, bringing his drink with him. He said if Issei and Ophis wanted anything, just ordered it, he would pay them all.

'I better ensure Ophis won't do something recklessly, and that Asherah. Why my life has to be like this!? Where is my peaceful life!? Where is my harem full of oppai!?'

[…]

Clearly Ddraig's snores couldn't solve Issei's issue.

"I, ate my salad, go buy me ice cream, Ise."

"Right away."

But these History Complication Committee guys, they didn't seem to be hostile like what Guinevere said.

* * *

Somewhere.

Sayanomiya Kaoru, the handsome girl, the head of History Complication Committee, had just been called by Touma Amakasu.

"Yes, they promised they wouldn't do destruction."

"Okay, just leave them be."

It wasn't like she or the whole magicians order could stop them if they wanted, but at least there was a civilized man on their side. Negotiation could be formed to avoid violence act.

Kaoru put down her cell phone on the desk, there was a letter from a high-class woman invited Kaoru to a party, but currently she had to decline it.

Taking care of this matter was far more important. As for now a Goddess was in her country.

'That youth, he can't be a human, from the airport, divinity was reported to be sensed from his body. Perhaps he is a servant to his Goddess. A subordinate God.'

Those two were being together, like brother and sister, or that was just their covers. A simple charm to hide their identities.

And like the young master of Lu house, they left without traces, until the moment earlier.

'A Goddess and her servant, just like Yuri's report a few days ago.'

Yuri had told her through the telephone about a dragon with red limbs and white wings, together with a snake-like jet black dragon. Those two fitted that setting. A Mother Earth Goddess with her champion. A pair of dragons.

'The Goddess was in her black Gothic dress, and the male was wearing red shirt, must be a way to show off their ego and symbol.'

If possible, Kaoru thought she should call the King to intercept them if anything bad happened, then about Yuri's younger sister's problem.

"Such burden I got on my shoulders."

As a Hime Miko, it was her duty to ensure the order and safety of her country.

Among the Campione, Kusanagi Godou was the one she felt most easy to negotiate with, but made no mistake, he was the King, and Kaoru had no mean to force him do her bidding.

Kaoru stood up and went get changed, she would need a plan to make sure everything goes smoothly. As the head of Japan's magic association.

'That male wasn't hostile to Amakasu-san, maybe I can do something.'

Then the description about the original of them, the mixed mythologies, so little details Yuri provided. Kaoru felt that those two supernatural beings could very likely difficult to grasp.

"Dragons, huh? The legendary creatures symbolize domination and destruction. What will they bring this time?"

* * *

"How is it Azazel? Do you think we can do it?"

"Princess, it's not "we can do it" but "we must do it", you never want to lose him, right?"

Rias Gremory, the next heir to House Gremory from the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. Her fiancee, Hyoudou Issei had just reborn and they couldn't be together. That problem was eating her patience.

She wasn't the only one though.

Her peerage had become better after knowing their Issei was okay, but now he wasn't here with them, he could be in danger. They did not like that fact.

Who knew where Cao Cao had teleported Issei to?

Azazel had a few clues, he didn't show it. He needed to make sure that was a right conclusion first.

Rias prayed to Satan her Issei will be alright... Then again, praying wasn't the only thing she did.

"Buchou, everyone is here."

"Good, listen, one of our most important members has been missing, but no way we believe he's dead, no way we let him fight to save him!"

"YES!"

Her peerages, one ex-nun Bishop, one Dhamphir Bishop, one Holy-Demonic Swords Knight, one ex-church exorcist Knight, one Nekoshou Rook, one Valkyrie Rook and one Fallen Angel Queen. Together they fought, they survived, they were protected by the Pawn, only one Pawn, he was stronger than most of them.

Azazel once felt proud. It was his hands, it was his plans. They worked. They forged one of the most powerful group of young Devil.

"Now, we will train ourselves! We will never stand there uselessly to Ise! We will also protect him! Even if Gods stand in our way, let them be slayed! Let them be feared us! For he will bring them down for our safety! Now, let us do the same for him!"

"YESSS!"

"You brats, be sure to do your best!"

Encouraging was a method to increase the chance to success.

"Azazel, I need your help. Your training schedules are the fastest way for us to be strong, please help us, Azazel."

"For him, you will do anything?"

"Anything...!"

"Good, your husband must be so lucky to have a wife like you. Here they are, I have prepared it in case that bastard decides to reappear."

Azazel gave Rias the notebook, inside were the plans he had made, for he feared the third would reappear.

'It's good that we have two Super Devil on our side. I couldn't imagine if they were out of control. The war, if it begins again... I must stop it with my own hands.'

"Akeno, you will master power of Fallen Angel, practice it till you can transform without the bracelets. Your Raikouryu, make it strong enough to break through Ultimate-class shield."

"To do it I must make the blood in my body grows more and more stronger. The Raikouryu, I know it is strong enough to paralyze the Ultimate-class, but how do I break their shield?"

"What is Lighting? What is Thunder? Find the answers yourself. Next, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"Asia, if you can, train to reach [Balance Breaker]. About the contract, make sure you have enough treasures to trade up."

"But, his hobby is..."

"Don't be so hard to it. Compare to what I used, yours are far cheaper. Next, Koneko. you will learn how to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. I know maybe you won't like it, but do your best."

"For Ise-senpai, I will change myself."

"That's a motivation. Uses him as much as you want. Now, onto Xenovia."

"I will have to master Ex-Durandal, right?"

"Yes, you will learn to completely master at least six abilities of Ex-Durandal, and shorten your Durandal canon time. About [Ruler], do your best, try to learn how to control your enemies' attacks first."

"The [Ruler], how do I do it?"

"Control. Focus your thought on it. Control the reality yourself. But that is far from what I see about you, no worry, you will learn it after you mastered all 6 aspects."

"Control, control, control..."

"Okay, Rossweisee, your magic is strong, your identity as Rook allows you to withstand enemies' attack, so you will train to use weapons effectively, choose as you like. The Rook will be more effective when they fight melee."

"I won't allow myself to sit back when my student is absent."

"That's the spirit."

"W-What's about me?"

"Gasper, I will tell you after this. Meet me afterward."

"I-I understand."

"Kiba, you're your team second strongest, learn how to use Gram without have to cut your life force, or using two [Balance Breaker] at the same time."

"Roger that."

"One last thing, you learn new things, but don't forget your strong points. Never stop to polish your strong points. But I want none of you fall on the training ground! Train as hard as you want, but remember to take a rest when it is necessary."

"YEAH!"

"Good, I have made letter to school. We will be absent for months, we will only attend school after Issei is with us."

That was the end of their meeting. The next meeting would be the born of strongest youth Devil group. Too bad Azazel couldn't risk Ravel and Irina in this. Taking responsibility for these already too tasking on him. May the Heaven knew what they had to to, it was the time to draw the card.

* * *

Lu Ying Hua was a powerful martial artist.

Since his child time, he had trained his body and mind, practiced martial arts and mediated his soul. He was told by many he was the prodigy among a million youths.

For that reason he had been selected by Luo Hao to be her disciple, one of the 7 Campione, the old generation one, the pinnacle of martial arts. Her Eminence of the Mountain Cult.

With his position as Luo Hao's disciple and the young master of the Lu house, Lu Ying Hua had no complained about his life, he lived good, people respected him, his house had nothing to against him being the head, despite his age.

Lately, his training sessions by Luo Hao had become harsher, knowing her ways, he didn't complain, for one complain he could be hit, several times.

Lu Ying Hua knew he was talent, in Chinese hardly anyone could match his martial arts, if there was really one then why did Luo Hao choose only him? He must have something Luo hao saw in him. Lu Ying Hua had wished, one day another talent would rise, then he would introduce that prodigy to Luo Hao. In martial art realm, being the best is good, but it is better if you have someone on your par to train with you, not only you can forge your brotherhood, but also having a worthy opponent, a friend. (Lu Ying Hua didn't want to admit he wanted to see someone to suffer the same thing as him).

But that day, when Luo Hao told him she had taken interesting in a male, his name was Hyoudou Issei, he knew this was it. Lu Ying Hua had been under Luo Hao for 10 years, so he understood her, the way she talked to him about Hyoudou Issei, he immediately knew that Luo Hao wanted that guy as a disciple!

'He is a promising warrior! Despite not being my peer, he fought bravely, defeated my [Authority] in the end. On top of that, he fought for the sake of his Goddess! Such loyal trait can be sympathy, if he agrees to become my disciple, 10 years later he can possibly slay a God and gets his name recorded in history, along with the line "Luo Hao's proud disciple"!'

HIS CHANCE HAD COME!

After that conversation, Luo Hao had ordered him to go to Japan with a Divine Ancestor, to revive an old enemy of her. Before leaving China, Lu Ying Hua had told his men to locate Hyoudou Issei at all cost. He had a plan, he would investigate about Hyoudou Issei, what does he look like, what are his hobbies, how strong is him (given his battle with Luo Hao and survived, this maybe not really necessary). Then, Lu Ying Hua would convince him, to become Luo Hao's disciple.

Luo Hao certainly would reward him, he finally had a worthy opponent and brother (someone to suffer the same things as him).

Giggling while traveling to the airport, Lu Ying Hua didn't know he would see Hyoudou Issei sooner than he thought.

Just like what was happening now.

A moment ago, Lu Ying Hua had come in terms with the youngest Campione and his lovers, he would distract these huge and small monkeys, which were the Divine Beasts served under the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, allowed them to escape.

'That Campione is unlucky. His life is pinned by those two Onee-san. Women is horrible.'

When Lu Ying Hua was running amongst the forest, he saw a flying armored man in red, with a familiar face on its back.

'Is that the Goddess Hyoudou goes with?'

To think he would meet another God beside Sun Wu Kong in the forest. No, he might have been blessed by this Goddess.

As if the armored man knew his thought, it asked him.

"Lu Ying Hua!? What is happening? Where is Asherah?"

It opened up the helmet, it was Hyoudou Issei!

"Hyoudou-niisan! Please help me defeat these Divine Beasts first!"

Right, he called Hyoudou Issei brother, it was a plan to get close to him, and for future Hyoudou would really become his honored-brother. Lu Ying Hua also wanted to witness how do Hyoudou fight. For a non-Campione, he wanted to see how strong the one who fought Luo Hao and survived.

'These Divine Beasts are the best to test him. If he cannot defeat them, I can still escape.'

A good plan. As expected from the head of the Lu house.

The small monkeys immediately scattered, the aura Hyoudou released make them wary, much.

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

One of the huge monkey extended his arm, intended to hit Hyoudou, but suddenly the armor he was wearing become thicker, when the monkey's fist hit the armor, Hyoudou wasn't the one get pushed back, but the monkey!

Like hitting a wall of steel, the monkey's first swollen, but it didn't have time to retreat, because Hyoudou had chased after it.

"Orya!"

Hyoudou punched downward, his big fist found its target. A simple punch but packed the power to shatter a building with ease. Needless to say, the huge monkey got brought down in less than 10 seconds. Using Daoist Art, Lu Ying Hua could see its skull and neck were broken beyond healing.

"Impressive" was his reaction. The Divine Beast could not do anything to the red armor.

Hyoudou's armor changed back into "normal", the first appearance before changing.

'He can change the shape at will?'

How many modes did Hyoudou have? The mode he just used to counter the Divine Beast was full-armored. It had thick layers, great for melee and defense. That was what Lu Ying Hua could think at the the moment. He didn't see the real speed it demonstrated.

Then came the second huge monkey, it roared loud, showing the want to revenge for its kin.

Hyoudou raised his hand, in front of his fist was a small orb, the moment Hyoudou punched the orb, it blasted off the huge monkey, engulfed it in red light.

Once the light went off, the huge monkey had nothing left, Hyoudou completely turned it into oblivion. The Divine Beasts were slayed, the same things made the King's lovers run, the same thing made Lu Ying Hua ran, were slayed by Hyoudou like normal monkeys to him.

'I can understand why my master wants him as her disciple. That monstrous strength combines with martial arts and Daoist Art can likely kill a God.'

Human cannot challenge Gods and Kings, but Hyoudou wasn't human, Lu Ying Hua had guessed he was the same kind of that Asherah, a Divine Ancestor, but with greater powers, if it was Hyoudou, chance to slay Gods would be very high. And when that time came, Lu Ying Hua would have a Campione called him "brother" and protected. Such high profit to invest in.

"Are you okay Lu Ying Hua? You are not hit right?"

Hyoudou landed and dismissed his armor, the Goddess on his back jumped down.

"Hyoudou-niisan, thanks for saving me! If you hadn't come, I would have been killed by those huge monkeys. O great Goddess! Please accept my humble thanks for sending Hyoudou-niisan to help the weak me!"

Yes, he needed to praise both of them. The Goddess ignored most of things like this, when he tried to talk to her on the plane. But who knew? If she was listening all the time? If she was judging Lu Ying Hua's attitude? Lu Ying Hua had to be careful in choosing his words.

"Err, that, I was just helping you, that's all."

Hyoudou seemed like he was embarrassed by Lu Ying Hua's speech. Nevertheless, he asked Lu Ying Hua, again, in Chinese.

"Do you know where Asherah is? She sent me an emergency messenger, but I was too far from her position and didn't make it in time."

"Oh, that Asherah-onee? You care a lot about her, Hyoudou-niisan."

Did Hyoudou take a liking to that snake-like woman? His taste sure was weird, who is sane enough to love that cruel, full of murder intent woman? But wait, Asherah once told Lu Ying Hua not to tell Hyoudou what she had done in Japan, so possibly she liked him, too. Earlier, Hyoudou's armor had a dragon motif, Asherah was a snake, so they shared the same race.

'He must be attracted to snake-like women, huh? Even the Goddess he serves is also [Serpent].'

While Lu Ying Hua was thinking how to get to Hyoudou's side, Ophis, the Goddess in black, pointed her finger at a certain point.

"Ise, Asherah is there."

"I see, then please help me to get to Asherah, Ophis."

The Goddess climbed on Hyoudou's back while Hyoudou was preparing to run. Lu Ying Hua thought up an idea.

"Hyoudou-niisan, let me help you! I can lead you through this forest easier. You are not familiar with the territory, aren't you?"

"U-Um, thanks."

The way Hyoudou talked to Ophis was strange, but Lu Ying Hua wasn't really care about it.

The Goddess showed the direction, the prodigy leaded the way, the dragon was their guardian. On the way, there were a lot of small monkeys, a couple of huge monkeys, but Lu Ying Hua used Daoist Art to help the group avoid them. It was the time for him to shine, also served as a chance to make Hyoudou see the talent of Lu.

"These monkeys, where are they come from? Are they the habitants of this mountain?"

"Ah, those were once human, but the Great Sage Equaling Heaven turned them into monkeys using his divinity. The huge ones were his personal underlings though."

As Lu Ying Hua answered Hyoudou, he could see a bitter expression.

"Turning people into monkeys...! That's horrible! That one... He is Sun Wu Kong, right?"

"Yes, "Great Sage Equaling Heaven" is one of his many titles."

"Is there any way to turn them back?"

'Oh! Hyoudou-niisan is such a nice person! This isn't what I expected from those Divine Ancestor and their allies, let's see if I can take advantage of his nice side.'

Being nice is one of the weakness which can be easily exploited. Lu Ying Hua knew this from what he had read.

"There are two, first is defeating Sun Wu Kong, then possibly his divinity on them would disappear. The second is somehow we could cut off the divinity on them, loosing it, then they probably would change back into human, I think."

The second method required a long time ritual, lots of high-class or talent magi over the world. The Seventh's lovers might fit into this case, but it would exhaust their stamina and life-force for sure. If it was going smoothly, they would only need to rest for 2 weeks or more.

Though, the first method would be a lot quicker, if only...

"Defeating Sun Wu Kong huh? I don't think I'm capable of doing that."

Hyoudou had a thoughtful look, yes, with his current strength, defeating master's old enemy is impossible. He couldn't soil master's clothes with dust.

"Although, the second method... Damn, that guy's ability can be such useful if he is here."

"Hyoudou-niisan, what is 'that guy' you just talk?"

Hyoudou's talk had caught Lu Ying Hua's interest, learning about him would be his first priority. Both of them were running across the forest with minimum noise, they didn't slow down a bit even they were communicating with each others.

"Ah, he is my rival. You saw my armor? He got one, too. Each 10 seconds he can divide his enemies' powers by half, and add it to his own."

Divide and Steal!? In other mean, make your opponent weaker and use the power taken form them. Such dangerous abilities!

"So he is your rival? He must be crazy strong."

Divine Beasts are hard to deal with, except for Kings only some in the world can fight them alone, yet, the person running along Lu Ying Hua had just slayed two 10 meters tall Divine Beasts with ease. The rival he told could do the same things easily.

"He is stronger than me, even though we are rival. By the time I could maintain my armor for around... 15 minutes, he already could keep it for month. His latest power is too powerful, I would be one-shot if we fight now."

!

'Hyoudou-niisan is that strong, yet his rival is stronger than him!? How many beasts in human form out there!? Or am I too delusional about my strength?'

Lu Ying Hua was a proud warrior, he hadn't been able to defeat Divine Beast on himself, he was 14 years old. But he was too confident about his strength.

Meeting Hyoudou Issei had changed Lu Ying Hua's point of view. Knowing the strength of his soon-to-be honored-brother, Lu Ying Hua swore to himself he must increase his training sessions, so he could keep up with Hyoudou.

But there was one thing Lu Ying Hua want to ask.

"Hyoudou-niisan, if your rival's abilities are Divide and Steal, what are yours? When you fought those two huge monkeys, I didn't see you use any special abilities."

Without the armor, Hyoudou was just using simple attack pattern and a magic orb.

"I can Boost and Transfer. If my rival Divide me, I Boost myself back, if my rival Steal powers from others, I Transfer my powers to them."

Boost and Transfer, although these two abilities are not sounded as dangerous as Divide and Steal, if uses correctly, you can overpower your opponents and give your allies the strength to fight more effective.

'So that is the reason why my master and the Divine Ancestor want Hyoudou-niisan join them. If we fight side by side, likely I can benefit from his abilities.'

Lu Ying Hua smirked in his mind, choosing to become Hyoudou Issei's ally was the right choice. Who knows? Maybe one day Lu Ying Hua can defeat a God with help comes from Hyoudou.

"Speaking of Divide, I remember, I once have... Wait... That might be a case!"

"Hyoudou-niisan?"

"Lu Ying Hua, after we saved Asherah, I want to experiment something, can you help me?"

Lu Ying Hua didn't know what was inside Hyoudou's brain, but it worth trying.

"I got it. I will help you with all my strength!"

"She is there."

The Goddess pointed her finger at a certain place. Hyoudou, Lu Ying Hua and Ophis hid their presence.

They didn't expect the Great Sage Equaling Heaven was far more dangerous than what they had guessed.

* * *

Chang San, China.

Zhao Yu Feng, a teenager girl, was sleeping soundly.

She lived alone in a mountain, she was on her special training month.

Learning to use spear and blade when she was a child by her father, Zhao Yu Feng was a proud warrior. She could defeat multiple older than her men when sparring.

She lost her father, her only family member when she was 12. Their dojo had been closed. Zhao Yu Feng herself had to stop attending school. Nevertheless, she had lived good until now, knowing there would be a martial art tournament soon in town, she planned to join it, hoping someone would notice her and decide to take her in as a new trainer, or maybe playing in big sport tournament.

She had come in the underground tournament though, but she didn't like it very much. Those fights were cheap, unfair, and she could die anytime. No one would care if she lose, her betting money would also fly away.

Despite rebuilding her family's tradition dojo was her wish, she wanted to go out adventure, discovering new things, challenging a lot of strong, proud warriors like her, helping poor people and punishing the unjust! Like a hero in thousand Chinese novels, Zhao Yu Feng was young, she wanted to enjoy her heroic maiden life.

A strange sound could be heard.

Zhao Yu Feng quickly got up, carefully listened to her surrounding.

'Is it a thief? Or wanted criminals? Have they got themselves on this mountain?'

She had researched this mountain before went to live in it. It was safe. But maybe, the intruders also thought like her, using this peaceful mountain as their hidden place.

If it was the case, she would find them, and fight them! Then secretly took them to the police station with a left-behind-letter, oh yes! She loved to do that!

'I want to do it at least one time!'

Zhao Yu Feng was getting excited. She changed her clothes into her favorite battle gears, then opened the small house's door in silent, she walked out.

The forest was sleeping. Owls howling, the stars shone brightly tonight. Breeze blew through Zhao Yu Feng's body, eased up her stein muscles.

The sound could not be heard anymore, so Zhao Yu Feng used her instinct, it was her talent, like a beast, her instinct had given her many victories over stronger martial artists.

'It should be here.'

Her steps were graceful, each ones connected to another, no wasted movements could be seen. Zhao Yu Feng had trained her step to that point.

'If I can use magic, it will be better.'

Zhao Yu Feng remembered when she encountered a homeless man, she gave him her lunch that day, and the man gave her back a book which was the "Tome of Inner-Power". She was fascinating with the book and didn't realize the man had disappeared in front of her eyes.

With many skills and tricks from the book had been learned to the heart, Zhao Yu Feng's body was greatly enhanced. She could run with 100 kilogram on her body around the town several rounds without disrupting her breathe. Her regeneration was too increased, she could heal a non-deep wound on her body within a minute, she also resisted sickness.

From that day, Zhao Yu Feng believed this world, the world she was living in is full of wonders. She wanted to see if magic existed, so she could learn them. After all, she had a lot of rooms in her brain.

'I want to find a good husband.'

Zhao Yu Feng took interested in strong man. She didn't want a man be able to defeat her, she wanted a man on her par. He would need to close on her strength. So far, the men she had seen were weak to her, so none of them taken her interested.

Focusing her instinct, Zhao Yu Feng found herself in a cave, the sound came from inside.

'Right, let's test this new trick.'

Concentrating her Ki from the center, Zhao Yu Feng closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. She used a method in the book to let her see things in night like in daylight, a night-vision achieved by using Ki.

She couldn't calm down her heart, so excited. Zhao Yu Feng smiled, she was going to explore a mysterious cave, baddies were in this cave. She would send them to justice!

'This cave... I haven't seen it before.'

Stepping in the cave, she stayed on her guard. Her equipments were a blade on her waist and a spear on her hands. She wore light protected gears on torso, shoulders and knees. They were what she could afford.

Minutes later, Zhao Yu Feng reached the dead end.

'No one was here?'

Thinking that it was rocks falling, Zhao Yu Feng decided to go out, before some nasty accidents could happen on her.

"I have waited for you."

!

"Who!?"

Sensing something was wrong, Zhao Yu Feng entered her combat stance. The enemies had to be hiding!

''I let my guard down!'

It was lucky that no one ambush her from behind.

"Do not be frightful, lovely child. You are my descendant, after all."

Zhao Yu Feng was speechless after hearing that. She was descendant of who? She was too small when her house was there, so she couldn't track back who her ancestors were.

"Zhao Yu Feng, don't you want to pursuit your dreams?"

"My dreams have nothing to do with you!"

Her mind was being targeted, she had to trust herself! She had to fight against it!

"Lovely child. I know you, it is your wish to go on adventure, it is your wish to find an ideal husband who is as strong as you, it is your wish to punish the unjust. Your wish to rebuild your family's dojo is not as strong as your others, but it's still a wish anyway."

'How did...!'

"Don't lie to yourself. Don't you want to learn magic?"

The voice hit right on what she really wanted at the moment.

…

Zhao Yu Feng was deep in her thought, but she knew she had to make a choice. The voice said she was the descendant, but who? Either way, this was the chance among the million.

From her experience, this situation was like when the main character had just discovered a secret mentor/ally/master, he/she/it was giving her a chance.

A chance to venture herself in the world of supernatural. A chance for youthful warriors. A chance to escape the normal day life.

"Do you know why your name is Zhao Yu Feng?"

"My father told me he had a dream the day before I was born, in which a dragon flying along the clouds told him to give me the name of rain and phoenix."

"I am that dragon."

!

Was that a lie? How could one just take it like they were the ones who did it?

"Who was the dragon of Chang San? The one who rose up as the legend?"

"No way! You are telling me you are that hero? And my name..."

It made sense. Since her name and the hero's name were compatible.

"I shall be your mentor! You will be taught by me, as I fear another hero has waken up. He needs to stopped or else all will be conquered under his iron hands."

She took a breathe, she knew her life would change after this. The door to the supernatural world was on the verge of opening to the young rain phoenix.

With a hard determination, she replied, knowing the voice watched over her for her life

"I... accept."

The life of Zhao Yu Feng would never be the same again.


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Tide of Destiny part 1**

"Rias!"

"Ise!"

We hug each others, the girls also hug me. Oh, oh, oh, this is real! I have finally come back to them!

It's the feeling! The feeling of them! My precious oppai!

[You are in your sleep.]

I turn my head to where the voice came from. I can feel my eyes want to burst out of their sockets.

On my left is a huge dragon in red scales and green eyes. I cannot mistake him for anyone else but...

"Ddraig!? Since when were you reborn!?"

Ddraig the Welsh Dragon's body was cut into pieces after the war with the Three Factions! How did he appear here!? Clearly I'm back to my dimension with the girls!

[No, partner. This is your dream. You are deep inside your Sacred Gear.]

The white place. The place once my senpai were here.

I see, so, a dream, huh?

"If this is my dream, then at least, I can hug them and tell them how much I miss them."

Yeah, I can shove away my loneliness, even just a bit.

"But Ise, we are in our dreams, too."

Rias answers me with confused voice. So they are dreaming, too? Just like me?

[Partner, this, is the power of Great Red. He can dive into other dreams and such. Your wish to meet your team has created this phenomena.]

I see, just like what I did to the children back then?

"Wow, so this is Ddraig-san."

"He is such a great dragon. I can feel his greatness just by looking at him."

"Right right, Xenovia, I also can feel it."

The church trio is talking with their glittering eyes.

[See!? I'm not oppai dragon but Great Heavenly Dragon! Only you girls know the true I am!]

Ddraig's mental is healing, a bit, I think.

"Ise-kun, we tried to use the Dragon-Gate but it didn't respond."

Kiba said it while hugging me! Oh my comrades! Gasper also hugging me!

…

Wait... I feel something is wrong here...

"Ise-kun, please don't leave us."

"Don't use that voice while hugging meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I push Kiba away and slowly let Gasper go. This damn handsome! What's got into his head!?

"Ise-kun! You... You don't have to do that... I know my place in your heart."

GRRRAAAAA!

"Lately Kiba-senpai had been acting suspicious toward Ise-senpai."

"The path to Ise-sama's heart is not only blocked by female, but also male huh?"

NOOOOOO! You girls are all mistaken! My relationship with Kiba is not like that!

"Ise, did you live good? Did you have three meals each day? Did you get abused by anyone?"

My beloved Rias bombards me with many caring questions! I feel so happy that my tear is coming out, even this is a dream.

"Ara, Rias, why don't you ask him if he has an affair?"

Akeno-san! That's a dangerous question! The one I don't want to be asked with!

Then the girls look at me furiously! No! I swear no one has do that! I am still pure as a virgin! Lucifer can warrant my words!

Wait, why did I have to say that to ensure my purity!? A man like me should have his virgin lost a long time ago!

I am a Devil! Well, a Devil humanoid dragon. But not some kind of Angel!

"Ise/Ise-kun/Ise-san/Ise-senpai/Ise-sama, do you, have any other GIRLS in the other world?"

"Knowing Ise-san, you must have done something unfaithful."

Rossweisse-san!

Ku! That was a hot and hard question! All of them are looking at me! Only Akeno-san is giggling.

"N-No! I swear no one has fallen for me in this world! And I have no affair!"

The girls thought up then nod, they trust me! At last!

[The dream won't last long, partner.]

"Really? Then is there a way to make it longer?"

[It's not only depend on your energy, but also the ones you want to meet.]

I see. This power of mine can affect the girls. I want to control it better before using it to call the girls, they can be harmed if I selfishly do what I want.

"Ddraig, I want to ask if Issei can go back to our world."

Yes, it is what I cornering now. To return to my oppai! My bed full of girls!

[He can only do it if he masters the power of Great Red, or Ophis, since both of them can travel freely by manipulating the reality. Issei can do it within smaller scale. By linking him to you, the Dragon-Gate can detect him while that happening.]

I see, but reality manipulation? It sounds kinda … complex. But I will definitely practice it until I can get back!

"Thanks Ddraig. Please protect him in this world."

[No problem. I shall support him with all I have.]

"Ise, take care of yourself."

"Yes, Rias."

We share a kiss on front of everyone. Then the girls rush to me and kiss me, too! They are all over my and kiss me non-stop! We having a kiss-orgy here!

Even Irina-chan kisses me! Since this is only a dream, so her wings won't turn into dark. Rossweisse-san doesn't kiss me, but she shakes my hand.

Grandfather in heaven, wait, does he really there? No, Grandfather, please watch over me! Your grandson has once again come close to his dream!

And then I wake up seeing me sleeping on a tree with Ying Hua on another one. A wild night has passed.

Sweet dream sweet.

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."

"Kusanagi Godou, nice to meet you, too."

'Clearly I cannot do a fluent and obvious flattery speeches like Ying Hua. But this guy seems nice, he really isn't like Luo Hao.'

Last night, Issei and Ying Hua had been spying on Sun Wu Kong, they found out the united of three Gods. Asherah, the girl needed to be rescued was somewhere on the Monkey God's body. For once Issei thought she had been devoured by Sun Wu Kong, but Ophis told him she felt Asherah's presence on the Monkey God's body, not inside him.

'It was a good choice not to show Ophis right in Kusanagi-san's face.'

Issei took a silent sigh in his heart. He absolutely didn't want to see a Campione and a God come close to each others. Especially that God is his friend.

'Now how do I convince him to not slay Sun Wu Kong before I take Asherah back...?'

Ying Hua had told Issei a bit about Kusanagi Godou, the youngest Campione.

'God-slayers and Gods, too fast, I was here for a week and encountered more super beings than oppai!'

Issei's heart was crying. When? When would he reunite with his beloved Rias? He couldn't bring himself to tell Ophis to change her appearance into an Onee-san. No, he couldn't do that, his moral was still in his heart!

[Talk about the guy who summoned Chichigami.]

'Shut up! Wait, if I plead to Chichigami, would she send me back...!?'

A voice stopped Issei from losing in his thought.

"Kusanagi-sama, this is Hyoudou-niisan, my soon-to-be honored-brother."

"Sorry, please don't listen to him. Right now I have no intention to be Her Eminence's disciple."

Issei decided to deny Ying Hua's words, he didn't have time to spare. Then Issei looked at Kusanagi, his eyes were full of … sympathy?

Kusanagi turned his head to a … handsome youth? No, that was a girl, a handsome girl. Issei could tell because he felt his [Dress Break] and [Bilingual] were available to use on this girl.

'A reverse version of Gya-suke.'

Issei recalled his junior back in his dimension. The cross-dressing boy who had his own male fan club. "The girl who born as a boy."

[That reminds me of the guy who forced you to watch anime with him.]

'Hell no! Don't ever mention him! No one would be able to call him a cute or handsome cross-dresser!'

But Ddraig's mental state had become better recently. The nature of this world, it greatly enhanced both Issei and Ddraig's base traits. Namely, Issei had vast demonic/magic pool and greater regeneration, including quicker stamina regeneration.

He felt like he was Vali when he first fought him at the meeting between Three Factions.

"Sayanomiya-san, this is Cult Leader Luo Hao's disciple, and this is his friend."

The handsome girl smiled, Issei could feel her gaze was on him.

"I know, the young hero Lu, you are quite famous in our circles. I believe people on your side have also heard of me. And … Hyoudou Issei-san, it is our first meeting."

She gave Issei a head bow, in which Issei returned the same manner.

"Please take care of me, Sayanomiya-san. And please call me Ise."

"Then it is my right to let you call me Kaoru, it is my pleasure."

Then Kaoru spoke up.

"The situation is … in crisis. As young hero Lu said, you are going to be his honored-brother? Can you please join us to solve this disaster caused by Heretic Sun Wu Kong?"

"Er, please don't see me as Ying Hua's honored-brother. Though I will try my best to help you."

Kaoru smiled, then her face became serious, she took out a map and placed it on the table.

Issei listened with intense until Ying Hua mentioned about the last night's event.

"After separating from Kusanagi-sama and took the role of distraction, I met Hyoudou-niisan, with his help, we managed to de-"

"Ehem...!"

Issei couldn't let Kusanagi know about his true powers, he didn't want to risk fighting another Campione. According to Ying Hua, there were only few ones in the entire world can fight Divine Beasts on their own, and Issei had just killed them, two Divine Beats, in their own territory, without breaking a sweat. So he whispered into Ying Hua's ears.

'Could you please don't tell everyone I killed those two huge monkeys? I want to hide my powers as long as possible.'

'Hyoudou-niisan? Wouldn't you gain more respect if I tell them?'

'Please don't. It's something like... The strong ones hide their strength to take advantage of surprise?'

'I got it! Leave it to me Hyoudou-niisan!'

Phew, that was close. Rias and the girls would have been proud of his brain's quick reaction.

"Then Hyoudou-niisan helped me, we escaped together and managed to follow them. We were able to witness something extraordinary on our way back. This morning around daybreak, there were some unusual presences gathering on the sacred mountain on Okunikkou, so we investigated a little."

Ying Hua recounted everything he witnessed on Nantaisan.

Yes, Zhu Ba Jie and Sha Wu Jing. The united of the company on the Journey to the West. Minus the San Zang of course. Or he simply hadn't appeared yet? Issei hoped that guy could control his three troublesome servants.

The speeches continued, apparently Mariya Hikari was the girl whose body had been stolen by Sun Wu Kong, Sun Wu Kong couldn't leave her body, and Kusanagi decided to save the girl, no matter what.

When Kusanagi lowered his head, Kaoru took out her cellphone. Looked like someone was calling.

"Kusanagi-san, the missing fellow will be arriving soon. Do you want to meet him? There's also a very interesting visitor coming with him."

After conversing for a while, Kaoru hung up the phone and asked Kusanagi.

'Let's follow them. I will try to think up something to save Asherah.'

[Partner, about what you asked last night. I have prepared it. It went better than I expected. Soon, you will become the strongest Heavenly Dragon.]

'Thanks, Ddraig. I need to be stronger, or else I can't do anything.'

The four of them came to the main visiting road before Toushouguu. There were 4 girls chatting with the sloppy suit man.

'Wait. Is that...?'

"Kusanagi-san, how embarrassing... But I finally got back. You...?"

Touma Amakasu!? The guy who told Issei not destroy everything! W-Why is he here!? No, think carefully. He was one of the Committee members, so it was naturally for him to involved in this.

The blond girl, who took a look at Issei and Amakasu, talked.

"You two know each others?"

!

'Damn, how should I answer her!?'

"No, it was a mistake, I haven't seen anyone like him. My name is Touma Amakasu, nice to meet you."

"Hyoudou Issei, please take care of me."

Thankfully, Touma didn't reveal Issei's true identity. When he looked back, he saw Kaoru was signaling with him using her eyes.

'So they know. But they help me keep the secret.'

Issei became more careful, if Kusanagi found out he wasn't human, there might be an unavoidable fight. Issei wanted to cut off the fights as much as he could. More oppai and less fights.

There was someone beside Amakasu. A girl with short red hair.

"T-This is Miss Annie Charlton. S-She is the one who fortuitously saved me when I was unconscious and completely drenched. I-I owe my life to her, my savior."

Amakasu's body trembled incessantly, and he kept wiping his nose as he introduced the one who brought him here.

The ethereal beauty greeted with impeccable Japanese.

"My name is Annie, pleased to meet you."

A hour later, Issei was seen sitting in a police car, next to Annie Charlton. She was... nice. Issei hoped Annie wouldn't detect who he was.

Kusanagi was happy, Ying Hua and Amakasu didn't come with them, but at last one of the males came, he said he was very grateful for Issei had decided to join his crisis team. He even went far to the point suggesting Issei sitting beside him, but the girls, or rather, Godou's lovers as they called themselves (?) especially the blonde one, she told Issei to not let her be far from her love. Knowing how crazy women can be when in love, Issei quickly agreed, much to Kusanagi's disappoint.

'Well, that can't be helped. The power of oppai triumphs over anything!'

"Hyoudou-san, thank you for your generosity, we can be with our Lord. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"E-Erica! Stop that kind of talk! No! Hyoudou-san! It wasn't what you thought!"

"But... You seem to like it..."

'Who wouldn't be happy when a flock of beauties surround him!? Wait... Vali Lucifer! The guy had Kuroka in his team and he did nothing! NOTHING!'

However, Issei didn't fell that Kusanagi is the same type as Vali, a battle maniac, rather, he felt Kusanagi tried to be as normal as he could be.

"You can use Italian?"

The blond girl asked Issei who was confused at what she said. Italian? He didn't recall saying anything in Italian language, he doesn't even understand it. He does have the [Language] ability of Devils which lets him speak and understand other languages as long as it was spoken... perhaps, it was that.

"No, it has to be my magic. I have an auto-cast spell which can translate what I talk to what others want to hear in their language."

"I see. So that's why I heard your words in English."

Annie sitting next to Issei commented on his respond to the blond girl.

"Oh, it is a convenient spell. Let me begin, my name is Erica Blandelli, a member of Copper Black Cross, the one who holds the title Diavolo Rosso. The girl on Godou's left is Mariya Yuri, she is a Hime Miko, the last one is Liliana Kranjcar, she is a Greak Knight from Bronze Black Cross. All of us are Godou's lovers, with me as the main wife. There's one more, but she isn't here."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san. Erica, don't make people confused. Hyoudou-san, I am the premier Knight of Godou."

1 Hime Miko, 2 Great Knights, this guy got some good taste!

He felt a bit envious but then remembered about Rias and his other girls back on his world. Then, he recalled what Annie said earlier.

'Since secrecy is not essential for this incident, let me begin by revealing my mission. I was sent here by Los Angeles' king to confirm Asherah's death. My mission ends once the witch is dead. However, I think it would be rude to leave without greeting everyone here at the site of this cataclysmic event, so let me assist you all.'

She came here to confirm Asherah's death!

Issei felt like his heart being twisted. He had tried to gather more information from her, but his spell, his magnificent [Bilingual] couldn't affect Annie, which mean she was a Campione.

"The power of dragon, right, how could I forget it..."

"Ise-san? You were saying?"

"Oh... N-Nothing, Annie-san."

Issei felt nervous, there are 7 Campione, and he already met 3 of them.

'God-slayers... If only I have enough powers to stand against them.'

His [Dress Break] and [Bilingual] had no effect, they were on higher plane than him. Even if Asherah had done terrible things, Issei knew, deep down in his heart, he wanted to save the poor girl. Losing her place as the worship idol and became a mere servant of male Gods. Such hardship she had experienced. Not to mention, no, Issei didn't want to think deeply into that department.

[Partner, you have a chance to defeat them.]

'Really Ddraig!? But I am not strong enough! True Queen hasn't been stable yet!'

[You're right. True Queen hasn't showed its full powers, but with the help from the power you stole, likely your chance has increased, to the point you can fight Dragon-King level.]

!

If what Ddraig said was true, then Issei could save Asherah, even if he had to face the Campione.

"It's the divine beast from yesterday!"

A voice cut through Issei's thought. Looking at the front, Issei saw the huge monkey yesterday. It attempted to assault the team.

The moment Erica Blandelli shouted, Annie had already taken action. Slamming on the brakes, she opened the car window on the driver's side, and extended her arm, a slender revolver in her hand.

BANG! Annie fired her gun without any hesitation.

As silver sparks scattered, the bullet struck the giant ape's fur, tracing out a silver trajectory. It probably carried some kind of magical effect.

'Oh, with the God-slayers, I don't have to show my strength...'

Feeling safe being protected by two God-slayers (?), Issei comfortably sat back in his seat. He wouldn't have to care about fighting those huge monkeys.

However, the huge monkey seemed to be completely unaffected, and reached out with its long and thick arms.

'Wait... WHAT!? Shouldn't she one-shot that huge monkey!? She IS a Campione!'

[Partner, they probably trying to hide their true powers, just like us.]

But this wasn't the time for hiding powers! Issei knew he wouldn't be damaged by the huge monkeys, but they would get suspicious if he wasn't injured after facing a Divine Beast.

"F-From behind as well, everyone be careful!"

A huge monkey had also appeared from behind, and they were now stuck in an attack from both sides. Encountering two divine beasts on a mountain road like this would normally be a hopeless situation, to normal people of course.

'Ddraig! Does this have anything to do with the powers of dragons!?'

[Possibly.]

'Don't talk like thaaaaaaaaaaat!'

Shit! Why the fuck Issei had to face stupid dangerous circumstance like this!? He just wanted a normal life, and harem! And oppai! There were no oppai for him in this mountain!

Then the first to react was Erica Blandelli who gestured to give orders to the silver-haired girl. Liliana Kranjcar immediately opened the car door and the two knights jumped off the vehicle.

'How shameful of me! Letting girls to fight like that...! I want to find of hole full of oppai and jump in...!'

[...]

Issei had no choice, if he went out and used [Scale Mail], chance that he would be targeted by Campione is very high... Wait.

'That's right! I will just use magic to fight them! And my bare body!'

With a great resolve (?) Issei came out, prepared to fight the huge monkeys.

"What are you intending to do? Hurry and come back!"

"Annie-san, please rest assured! Leave it to Godou-san and the rest to handle this."

Mariya Yuri explained to the puzzled American.

Kusanagi also came out, he stood straightly, with no fear facing the taller Divine Beast.

"The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath-breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!"

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me?"

"People, listen to David's song of mourning! How are the mighty fallen, and the weapons of war perished!"

A enormous black boar appeared, it was huge! Up to 20 meters with its dual long ivory tusks. The boar this size could easily finish up the huge monkeys, but in this mountain path like this and the nimble monkeys, the chance it missed would also high, so Issei had to somehow halt their movements, or protect the combatants while the boar hitting its targets.

One of the huge monkeys picked up a big chunk of rock and threw it on Kusanagi.

"Shield!"

Issei immediately used the knowledge of magic he learned with Asherah, a magic symbol appeared in front of him and Kusanagi, defensed them against the incoming rock.

'It works! I did it!'

He recalled when he was guided by Akeno the first time he learned how to use magic. The result was pitiful, but now! He did it!

'Strange, I don't have to shout out any chant.'

"Hyoudou-san!"

"I'm okay! Quickly take down the Divine Beasts!"

"We got it!"

Erica Blandelli had her sword turn into an arrow, then she conjured a bow, Liliana Kranjcar did the same, together they shot the huge monkey in the rear while Kusanagi's boar rammed at the one before them.

The black boar rolled down the mountainside together with the huge monkey, leaving the menacing huge monkey in the rear who warily watched the bows and arrows of the two knights. A clear path had been opened.

Issei dispelled the shield. He was going to return to the car with everyone, but just as Kusanagi was about to follow, he collapsed.

"W-What is going on? My body..."

"Kusanagi-san!?"

Feeling something was wrong, Issei came close to Kusanagi.

'The shield should have protected both of us, and Kusanagi-san is a God-slayer, then why...?'

Realizing something was wrong with Kusanagi, the apprehensive huge monkey in the back began to show an increasingly dangerous gaze.

Issei quickly carried Kusanagi on his arms, then ran back to the car.

"Everyone! Come back now!"

A new huge monkey appeared from the front; an unexpected third monkey. They were once again caught in a crisis with attacks from both sides!

Issei opened the door and put Kusanagi in, while Mariya Yuri checked on his body. The female Great Knights also came back.

"Annie-san! Drive the car away from this place, I will distract them!"

"Hyoudou-san...!"

The huge monkey from the front had come! It cocked back its fist and wanted to smashed Issei!

Issei brought up his shield, he would block this attack, or end up tanking it, revealing the fact he wasn't human by surviving the assault of Divine Beast.

At that very instant, spell words were heard.

"The many-fenced place of Izumo / Of the many clouds rising — To dwell there with my spouse / Do I build a many-fenced palace: Ah, that many-fenced palace! Seishuuin Ena has arrived!"

"Ena-san—!"

Hearing the one who announced her name fearlessly, Mariya Yuri's face brightened with happiness.

From amongst the leaves that were turning red, out jumped the uniformed girl. Carrying a Japanese sword, surrounded by strong gales swirling around her, she blocked the path of the huge monkey from the front.

Around her, the wind's strength was increasing like a small-scale tornado.

'A-Amazing...'

Who was this girl? She seemed strong, Erica Blandelli earlier told him about another girl, was this the one?

This tornado pushed back the arm of the huge monkey.

The huge monkey roared savagely, baring the sharp fangs in its mouth and started to spit crimson fire as if intending to incinerate the sword-maiden.

The one from the rear had caught up, from what Issei understood, the sword-maiden couldn't face two Divine Beasts at the same time. So it was his turn to halt the huge monkey!

Issei ran to it, he engulfed himself in his demonic aura. He would crash into the huge monkey, then push it back.

"Across the fields and mountains / Setaria in a storm... The sounding gates of Awa / Whom shall determine their fate — !"

Behind Issei, the sword-maiden shouted out another spell words, wait, did everyone need spell words to fight? Issei remembered the Valkyrie, Rossweisse in his Gremory group didn't use any spell words when she bombarded things.

'It must be a difference between the types of spell.'

THUGGG!

The huge monkey was pushed back by Issei.

"Hyoudou-san! Don't overdo it! It is the Divine Beast that serves Sun Wu Kong!"

The Hime Miko, Mariya Yuri, talked to him with care. She sounded just like his Asia, but what he was worrying is not the "overdo it" part, but the fact that the huge monkey had no mean to harm him, thus made them wary about his true strength.

Issei charged up his power without using Boosted Gear, he punched the Divine Beast away.

"Oraaaaa!"

The huge monkey crashed into several trees, breaking them in process.

'Look like the sword-maiden has successfully stop the one from the front.'

Turning his head back, Issei saw the silver-haired girl pinned down the huge monkey with her arrows, while the sword-maiden ran back to the car.

"Hyoudou-san! Please return! They won't be down for long!"

Right, it was escape time.

But before Issei could return, violent quakes were heard.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

5 Divine Beasts entered Issei's sight, all of them were huge monkeys, they were running with great speed, about 5 minutes they would clash against him.

"H-How...!? Godou-san is in bad condition, and we are almost out of combat..."

Mariya Yuri exclaimed with panic, no, it was true that the Kusanagi was down, but they still had Annie, Issei hoped that God-slayer woman would discard her hidden when the right time come.

One of the monkey picked up a fallen tree and threw it.

"Hyoudou-san! Return now! We will deal with them somehow!"

Even with Erica Blandelli's words, Issei could not do it when he saw the possibility.

'If I dodge it, the car will be crushed!'

Issei wished he could have used [Scale Mail] and got over this situation, the huge monkeys just kept spamming out of nowhere! However, Issei needed to hold back that thought.

[Treat it like before your [Balance Breaker] battles, increasing powers and experience without using [Scale Mail] is also a good training.]

'Thanks for the advice, Ddraig!'

The tree was close, Issei calculated where he should stand, then he rushed to the point and brought up the shield.

CRASH!

"Hyoudou-san!"

The input strength the Divine Beast used to throw the tree was high, but this level is nothing compare to Issei.

The sword-maiden ran out, intended to support Issei, but Issei stopped her.

"You! I don't know your name, but please save your strength, your team will need it later. Leave these to me! I will distract them!"

Issei focused his power into his legs, then forcefully kicked the fallen tree he just blocked. The tree flied up, crash into the 5 monkeys, stopping their advance for a moment.

"Quickly escape! Don't worry about me! I will survive no matter what!"

'Will they do as I say?'

Issei could very well be discovered for what he was. Someone had just blocked the object thrown by the Divine Beast, and used said object to counter them.

The sword-maiden didn't speak for some seconds, then she ran back to the car while shouting to Issei.

"My name is Ena! Seishuuin Ena! Hime Miko of the Sword!"

Oh great, another Hime Miko! How many girls this Kusanagi had!?

"Hyoudou-san, we will never forget your assistance! Let's meet again at the inn! You will find it on the road, we will try to help you when we recover!"

With the last words by Erica, the car ran away.

"Finally, they're gone."

Issei signed, he couldn't sense their presence anymore. It was the time to finish this.

"If that Sun Wu Kong is not a God-class being, I would have kicked his ass myself. Forcing me to fight your monkeys non-stop!"

[Partner, let's try your new power. I'm tired seeing you hide your strength. Dragon fears nothing.]

"Right, about damn time. Let's go! [Divide Gear]!"

With a flash on his right arm, a gauntlet appeared, unlike his usual red one, this one was white, with blue gem on it.

[In our world, if you use this your lifespan will be cut. But, in this world, you can use it without limit, just like my powers, except it won't be as strong as [Divine Dividing] under Albion.]

"That's alone is enough!"

The huge monkey behind Issei, the one earlier pinned down by Liliana Kranjcar's arrows had recovered. It dashed to Issei from his rear.

"Let's go without [Scale Mail]!"

Issei summoned his [Boosted Gear]. With both red and white gauntlets on his arms, Issei confided he can beat up all 6 huge monkeys.

"I will try using [Divide] on this guy first!"

Issei dodged the huge monkey's punch, then he used his right arm to counter it.

The punch was not strong as his usual ones, but it was enough to stall the Divine Beast for some second.

[Divide!]

The huge monkey suddenly kneed down while Issei received its strength.

[Unlike Vali, you don't have wings to let out your excess powers when you are not in your [Scale Mail], so be careful.]

"I see. But the strength I have just received, it is kinda … low?"

[Of course partner. Don't compare these monkeys to a dragon like you.]

Issei thought up for a moment, the strength he got from the monkey was low, and he also used his stamina to execute [Divide], [Boost] also needed stamina, so if he …

The attacks of the 6 monkeys cut off Issei 's thought. They surrounded him, each one try to do different attacks. Fire breathe, poison breathe, throwing rocks and trees, punching, squashing, etc.

Issei jumped on one huge monkey and ran on its body like running up the wall, then when he reached its head he kicked it back down to the ground. It was the method to deal with bigger opponents when Issei couldn't use [Scale Mail], he wanted to try one on Tannin, but failed, hard. The Dragon-King had used his arms and body to drop Issei like a bug.

[Divide!]

This time, the monkey which was hit by Issei's Dividing Gear could not stand up anymore, it collapsed on the road.

"Ddraig, if I use the pure power stolen by [Divide] to convert into [Boost], it is possible?"

Issei asked his partner while blowing up another huge monkey using Dragon Shot, said huge monkey turned into dust immediately.

[Ha ha ha! I have never heard anything like that! Since using the power you steal to convert into boost, you only need the stamina to divide and a bit to add into the boost instead of use up stamina for dividing and boosting. Brilliant! You are the most interesting host in my life! Hyoudou Issei, your predecessors will be proud!]

His predecessors, they died for his sake. He would never forget about them, especially their farewell words!

"I think this method only works against weaker opponents than me, since dividing stronger ones will give me more powers than boosting myself."

[Divide!]

The input strength Issei received became lower each time. The monkey had no strength left to divide, but the stamina consumed unit was still as high as before.

'I've confirmed the basic condition of using [Divide] and [Steal] now. I should target other enemies after the first Divide begins.'

Issei had reached the conclusion after thought up about it last night. He was growing more and more in brain department.

"I will become the Harem King! First I need to return to my world and reach High-class Devil! Then I will help Rias my beloved to achieve her dream!"

'Then I will have my oppai! Lots of oppai! Rias's huge oppai! Asia's growing oppai! Akeno's solf oppai! Koneko's … flat oppai!'

[… I'm going back to my sleep. Have fun with the monkeys.]

'Ddraig-san is back to his sleep...! Why he can't understand the greatness of oppai!?'

The rest of the fight looked like slaughter more than a fair battle, even though the red dragon didn't use his armor. He was just dividing and boosting, non-stop.

* * *

"T-Thanks... The tea is very nice."

"Of course, treat this like your home."

Aisha was her name, they called her Madame Aisha, she was one of the older generation's Campione, but Aisha wasn't that old like people always thought!

She was young! Aisha was only … 17 years old! That's right, Aisha was only 17!

One of her [Authorities], the [Fairy's Corridor], allowed her to travel through time and place. Despite having little control over it, Aisha did enjoy her travel, and, don't worry about history! It had the "Correction Force"! Aisha just needed to help people with all her might!

But now, her latest adventure was not … what she expected.

Aisha was in a huge mansion, her "Door" leaded her here. At least with the beautiful appearance of the mansion, Aisha thought she was in somewhere around 14 or 15th century. Then she saw him.

A man with silver hair, he had silver beard, too! He was handsome, so handsome! His clothes were noble-like, so he must be a noble of this age! Aisha thought she needed to apologize this noble man for intruding his house, but instead she was welcomed.

The noble man leaded her to a guest room, the room itself was huge, it had many decorations on the wall. There was a fireplace, too.

'Wow, he must be very rich.'

Aisha couldn't help but take a look at her surrounding. She was curious about this noble man. In fact, her thought was running into a typical prejudice about his method in gaining the wealth.

'Could it be that he did bad things to gain all this wealth?! If he did something bad to the people to gain them, then, I, Aisha, will punish him!'

Yes! Aisha was a holy maiden of justice! But then her thought faltered as it strayed to how charming and polite the man was.

'N-No! I cannot do something terrible to a handsome man! I will just … convince him if he was a bad noble.'

Aisha's other [Authority], the ability to make people be nice to her, she would use it to forc-no, convince! Yes, convince the man to change his ways. She'll only use it just a little bit! It's for good, she means no harm!

"Ex-Excuse me! Did-Did I trouble you?"

Aisha would talk to him first, if he was not doing bad things then she wouldn't need to convince him, right?

"Ha Ha Ha! It has been a long time since I had a guest come to my place. Tell me, what's your name~?"

"My name is Aisha, nice to meet you."

'He didn't seem bad … No! I must carefully investigate about him before getting to the conclusion!'

"You are not normal human, aren't you?"

The silver-haired man was looking at Aisha with interested eyes.

"H-How did you know!? A-Are you a God!? Or a Campione!?"

Did Aisha mess up and meet a Campione at other timeline? The only old-man Campione she knew is Marquis Voban, and no way he was as nice as this noble man.

"God? No no no, I don't call myself like that. Campione? Hm, that should be "Champion" in Italian? No, no one call me like that, too~~"

The silver-haired man replied to Aisha with a melodic voice. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but … somehow her instinct didn't like this man.

He … was dangerous. Just a second when he uttered the word "God", Aisha's instinct warned her that, her magic rose, then lowered itself.

"How did you come to this place? Little Aisha~~?"

!

H-He … called her "Little Aisha"! That mean in his eyes Aisha was young!

"Thank you! Since you are not a God, I will tell you! I have an ability to travel to other places through time and place. It created a hole and it leaded me here."

Aisha happily answered the silver-haired man. She didn't know. She had stepped one step close to the a box of disaster.

"Is that so? Such an interested ability. Can you please tell me how does it work?"

The silver-haired man's eyes were flashed with ill light, but Aisha didn't see it.

"I will, but by the way, what is your name? Or how should I call you?"

"My name, is, Rizevim Livan Morningstar, please call me Rizevim. Nice to meet you, Madame Aisha."

Unfortunately, Aisha didn't remember who Morningstar was.

* * *

Shidou Irina, the reincarnated Angel. Archangel Michael's Ace.

She was the childhood friend of Hyoudou Issei, since the time she met him, she had fallen in love with the lovable idiot.

They smiled, the played, they slept, they ate, all together. They bathed, too. It was an embarrassing memory Irina wanted to hide from others.

He didn't know he was a "she", but that was why they could do many things together.

When she heard the news of his death, Irina couldn't stop her tears.

But she did hope he was alive, there was no way her hero could be killed so easy. His dream was not completed yet! The dream to be able to rip through women's clothes just by staring!

Irina could feel her wings changing from white to black and reverse. That was his dream, Irina felt she should convince him to pursuit other dream, the more "pure" dream.

But as a Devil, Issei would be harmed if he was purified.

Irina felt helpless. She was an Angel. She was Archangel Michael's Ace. She didn't want to disappoint the leaders of Heaven by "falling".

But she also wanted to be with Issei. She loved him, a lot, she wanted to give birth to his child. In her country, giving birth to your lover's child shows your absolute love for him.

'Ise's child...'

Irina touched her belly. He, was a Devil, she, was an Angel. Even though the Three Factions had ended the war on the the road of peace, she still could not cross that borderline.

'If only I can...'

Irina knew her duty and responsibility. She was one of the most important Angel, she was favored by Michael to let her be with Issei as the representative of the Angel side. She didn't want to create more trouble for Michael.

Irina looked at team Gremory and felt poor for herself. Everyone had their own respective special powers. Issei had his Boosted Gear, Kiba had his Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, Rias had Power of Destruction, Akeno had her holy lightning, Koneko had her Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Xenovia had her Ex-Durandal, Asia had her Twilight Healing, Gasper had his Forbidden Balor View, Rossweisee had her magic knowledge, Ravel had her phoenix flame.

Irina? She did have her Excalibur Mimic, but it was combined into Ex-Durandal, after that, she only had a mass product Holy Demonic Sword, which could be created many by Kiba.

Irina wanted to be as strong as everyone in team Gremory! She wanted to fight alongside of her friends!

She had improved, she was stronger, but this was not enough!

Irina shook her head, this was not suit her cheerful persona. Right! She had to be optimist about things!

"I will become stronger! Ise, please wait for me!"

She shouted it out while doing her training in Heaven, with other Angels beside her.

"Irina-san, Michael-sama wants to have a talk with you."

"Thanks, I'm coming."

Irina changed into her formal uniform, she took a short bath to cleanse her sweat, she didn't allow herself to meet Archangel Michael with a bad smell. That would be disrespecting him!

Irina walked to the Chamber of Michael. She wondered why did he call her, was it a news about Issei? Or was it about the matter of what she asked him the day before?

Michael's radiant smile made people feel at ease. It was one of his gift given by God of the Bible. He didn't feel shy showing it to others.

"Sir Michael, Shidou Irina has come."

Irina kneed down, she made a cross marking on her forehead and shoulders. It was the traditional way when meeting an Archangel.

"Please step up Irina. Today, I have a very important thing to tell you."

"What is the matter, Sir Michael?"

Michael waved his hand up, from a pocket dimension, a divine hammer came out. It shone brilliantly like the flashing thunder in the raging storm.

"I-Is this?"

"Yes, the Mjolnir Replica. After the successful negotiation with the Norse, they gave it to us. Seeing the Heaven side is the only place can produce people to use it. We were asked to keep it, until someone can lift it up."

'But... Sir Michael is lifting it up?'

Irina could not understand, Michael could use it, his heart was pure and strong, having the replicate Mjolnir, the legendary weapon of God Thor would be a great tool to repel the terrorists.

The divine hammer fell down on the floor with no sound, Michael controlled it perfectly, not wanting to damage the floor of the chamber. He needed the resource to flow into other use, not into some … heretic accident.

"Irina, please lift it up."

"Sir Michael?"

Irina was speechless, Michael summoned her here to test her? To see if she could lift the divine hammer up?

She would put all her might into it! She would not disappoint the expectation of Michael!

Irina lowered down her body, she used both of her hands to lift it up. Surprisingly, the divine hammer was light, she barely remembered Issei said it was as heavy as his bed.

But in Irina's hands, it was light as feather!

Michael smiled at his Ace.

"Irina, you have proved that you are worthy to use the replicate Mjolnir, keep it well and use it for the righteous and justice. I trust you with it."

"Thank you very much Sir Michael. I am very grateful of this."

Irina was smiling, she had it! Finally she had something to help her fighting alongside her friends and love!

If Irina calmed down, She could have heard Michael's mumbling something.

"...Irina, you are our hope to connect the Three Factions. You shoulder the heavy duty that we can only support with all we have. It is the time for the symbol of power becomes the symbol of peace..."

Irina created a pocket dimension to keep the divine hammer. She named it Minir (Mini Mjolnir, it is a good name!), God Thor would not be happy if she used the same name as his main weapon.

'God, if you can hear me, then I understand it. This is my trial, I will have to overcome it. The trial of love and duty. To thank you for what you have done to me, I will do it till the end of time.'

She prayed to God, even if he didn't exist anymore.

'Please watch over me and bless my friends, my love with your kind eyes.'

She loved him. Her dragon. Her hero. Her childhood friend.

With Minir in her hands, she would become strong enough to stand together with him, on the road of destiny.

Would tonight she meet him in her dream? She asked herself.

'It's good that I can kiss him in the dream!'

Irina would not have to fear becoming "fallen" when she did more intimated acts with Issei in her dream.

"Ace Irina! It is our group training time!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**Notes:** Issei won't have the small white dragons in canon, since, at this time Albion and Ddraig haven't stopped their rivalry.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta, the minimum condition is have read both Camp and DxD up to vol 15 and 16.

**Edit:** Thanks for the correction, Xalverius.


End file.
